Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort
by Myotis
Summary: When Takato, Rika, and Henry are summoned by the mysterious tamer Ianu, they begin a battle that will decide the ultimate fate of humans and Digimon alike. A mix of Rukato and IanuRika, will most likely end with Rukato.
1. Ch1: Dark Night of Fate

Myotis: Hello! This is my first Digimon story, and I have a few things to say. First off, let me say that Digimon is probably my favorite anime, and I've loved the whole Digimon world since it started with the virtual pets. I still have mine, too! Anyway, Tamers is my favorite series. My favorite Tamers are, of course, Takato and Rika. I'm rather fond of their Japanese names, but I feel that I should use the kind a lot of us may be used to. As for how this story is going to be…well, all of the stories I've worked on so far(not a lot at all…) have had romance as the main theme, but I also like elements of adventure, angst, and horror. So, you can expect that. Also, there will be some (attempted) humor, now and then. So anyway, this story takes place 4 years after the end of the Tamers season, after the second movie. So I'm assuming Takato, Rika, Henry, and the others like Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu are around 16. I'll be making a few of my own Digimon, and some special characters. They're mostly enemies, but there you go. Well, time for the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not my any means, although I would love to, own Digimon. I do, however, own the characters that I create for this story, like Ianu and Devamon. If by some freakish miracle that Digimon has characters by the same name, I did not know, and it is one heck of a coincidence.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort **_

_**Chapter One: The Dark Night of Fate**_

* * *

"Whoa! What the…?"

Takato Matsuki fell out of his bed and landed right on his sleeping Digimon partner, Guilmon.

"…Takatomon too heavy…zzz…"

"…Sorry, boy…"

Takato found what had caused him to wake up so abruptly…aside from falling out of bed, I mean. His D-Power was flashing wildly in all colors. A message was on the screen that almost looked as if it was carved into it.

"What's this…? 'Come if you wish, but be prepared'? The sender's name is…Ianu? Never heard of him. What the heck is this about?"

Suddenly, Guilmon's viral side took over and he snapped awake, his eyes dilated. He was staring towards the park through Takato's window. He was growling ferociously.

"G-guilmon? What is it? Is it that powerful?"

"Takatomon, it smells like the Devas…"

Takato thought for a moment that all of this was a dream.

"You can't be serious. I mean, why would they, aside from Antylamon, be here?"

"Don't know! We gotta go see!"

Without waiting for an answer, the reptilian Digimon ran down the stairs, outside, and to the park with Takato barely keeping up. When they got there, they saw a Digimon that they had never encountered before. It looked like a gigantic human the size of a tall building, along with great bird wings and long claws. It had armor all over its body, and the symbols of the Devas were emblazoned on his armor.

"Wh-what is…"

"About time, Gogglehead!"

"What took you, Takato?"

Takato turned to see Rika and Henry looking his way, with Renamon and Terriermon nearby. Rika, for one, seemed quite vexed.

"Look, Gogglehead. When a weird call appears like that on a D-Power, it's bad news that should be dealt with!"

Takato took a moment to overcome his confusion.

"So, you both got it, too? What is that thing?"

Henry pulled his D-Power out and pointed towards the mysterious Digimon.

"Devamon, a Constructgroup Digimon. He has no defined type, and he is comprised of all of the Devas, and thus knows all of their attacks. Oh man…"

Takato swallowed out of worry.

"This…could be bad."

Terriermon suddenly looked in another direction, towards the sky.

"Henry, I think it just got worse! Incoming!"

They looked up to see something rather unexpected. The clouds began to swirl, and from the center of the vortex, a young man began to float downwards. He was of somewhat below average height, and had very pale skin. His hair was a dull silver color, and his eyes were a bright green. He was wearing gray shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt, and a long, white coat with a cross emblazoned on the back. He slowly drifted to the ground, landing gracefully next to Devamon, who stood as still as a statue.

"I suppose I should thank you for coming. It was of utmost importance that you did."

His voice was cold and felt spiteful to hear. But, it also sounded sad. Rika, not liking the looks of him at all, responded before anyone.

"Okay, pretty boy, what's this about? Is that your partner or something?"

The boy just continued to show no expression for what felt like forever. Then he dashed forward to Rika at an amazing speed, stopping with his face an inch away from hers. Despite her 'pretty boy' remark, she didn't notice until just then that he was, in fact, quite handsome. To her own shock, she could feel herself reddening.

"Humans. So foolish. This pathetic mass of trash data could not in five millennia of evolution be enough to be my partner. He sleeps elsewhere. This lowly being is just a…test."

She couldn't stand it anymore.

"O-okay! Just back off already, you freaking bishounen!"

"I shall…consider that a compliment. Very well…"

With that, he dashed back to where he landed.

"I do not believe we have been introduced. I know the lot of you only by status."

Takato stepped forward, who was for reasons somewhat unknown to him, feeling indignant about how close the stranger got to Rika.

"I'm Takato Matsuki! This is Guilmon, my partner!"

Rika was next, still a bit flustered.

"I-I'm Rika Nonaka, and Renamon is my partner…"

Henry stepped up next, starting to understand what may be happening.

"I'm Henry Wong and this is Terriermon. And unless I'm mistaken, you must be…"

"Ianu. Ianu Arukado. It is more of an honor than a pleasure to meet you all…"

"So you're the one! What's going on here, anyway?"

Takato was clearly in a state of…unstable emotions at the moment.

"Very well, if you insist on being impatient. This little golem is a creation of mine. It does not think. It does not feel. It exists only to fight. I brought it with me to see if you live up to your standards. I must go now, for I have business in the Digital World. However, I will be watching how your battle goes. Farewell, destined ones…"

And with that, he left the same way he came, through the clouds. Devamon started to move.

"By ThE wIlL oF mY mAsTeR, I wIlL cRuSh YoU…"

The Tamers sprang into action, Takato leading the charge.

"Let's take this thing down!"

Takato and Henry immediately Biomerged with Guilmon and Terriermon to become Gallantmon and MegaGargomon. Rika, however, was lost in thought about Ianu. She couldn't stop, as if she was under a spell.

_He was so close…I've never seen anyone like him. Just one look, any I started blushing. Why? What is it about him? Sure, he's handsome, but so is Takato, and…wait, did I just think that? What the heck am I thinking? But, why can't I get Ianu out of my mind? I just met the guy, and he clearly doesn't care for me or anyone else. Maybe he just scared me. That has to be it…_

"RIKA! Snap out of it! He's coming for you! Why haven't you Biomerged yet?"

Takato's yells caused the very confused girl to come out of her dazed state, just as Renamon snatched her up and got her out of the way of Devamon's foot, which nearly stomped her.

"Oh, right. Wait, Renamon…why didn't YOU snap me out of it?"

Renamon just stared back into her eyes.

"You know that we have a link, Rika. I saw what you thought, and as far as I can tell, you had to sort it out. Besides, I did several times. I would have tried slapping had Takato's yelling not worked."

Rika felt embarrassed, guilty, and a bit invaded.

"Oh, sorry…but, just forget what you saw, okay! It's not important."

"…"

"…Did you just chuckle at me, Renamon?"

"…Maybe. But yes, I'll forget it."

"Good. Now let's go!"

The two Biomerged, and joined the others to battle the enemy before them.

* * *

Myotis: Well, that's that. I should have the next chapter up in a bit. Please review! 

Oh, and I'll be introducing my own personal Digimon/Muse in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Ch2: Many Questions, few Answers

Well… Chapter 2's up. I have to say, I'm really proud of myself so far, 'cause I got such nice reviews.  I'll keep this up!

Wraithmon: You'd better. I'd hate to have to freeze you again.

Meep! Oh, and this is Wraithmon, my Partner/Muse. He's a Virus type, Rookie level, ice-using ghost-like Digimon. He's…a bit cold hearted.

Wraithmon: I heard that. Do you WANT to find out how a frozen fish feels?

**(Snaps fingers, Sarah MacDougal of Love Hina comes in)**

Allow me to introduce my favorite "muse", Sarah.

Sarah: Yo. I brought the flamethrower.

Wraithmon: …Nevermind. Just keep that away from me.

Good. Now, for responses…

oceam aka. TOAT: Thanks! I was afraid I might have messed some up.

Lady-Azura: Thanks, it took me a long time to think of the story. I will try to update frequently, though!

CaliCallMePrincess: I'm glad you like it so much! I'll try to keep it this way.

dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the compliment. And to this,I agree: Rika and Takato forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, only the characters that I create for the story.

* * *

Digimon Tamers-Life's Pain and Death's Comfort 

Chapter Two- Many Questions, Few Answers

* * *

"RRRRaaaaaaGGGGhhhhh! Venom Axe!" 

Devamon's first strike was one of the snake Deva, Sandiramon's attacks. A large axe-like trident weapon, similar to Sandiramon's, materialized in the construct Digimon's hand. He lashed out with at it, and the target was MegaGargomon. Fortunately, the mechanical rabbit dodged out of the way, but only barely.

"Geez! He's just copyin' those losers' moves! Is that the best that weirdo could come up with?"

Well, Terriermon never was one to not speak his mind. Henry, however, could not afford a distraction.

"Terriermon, now isn't the time! Stay focused!"

"Oh, just moumantai! This'll be easy!"

Henry just mentally sighed and shook his head, while making sure to dodge a Positron Pulse from Devamon. Gallantmon was preparing to charge into Devamon, lance first. He waited until the right moment, when his friends were out of the way, and then…

"Hey, you oversized copycat, over here!"

Devamon turned his head towards the sound of his irritation.

"Rgh?"

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"

Devamon was never quite sure what happened. First, he turned his head to see what bothered him. Then he heard a shout. The next thing he new, he was on the verge of deletion.

"Not bad, Gogglehead."

"Heheh, thanks, Rika. Looks like he was easier than I thought…"

Before anyone could say any more, slow clapping could be heard in the distance, followed by a familiar voice.

"Very…impressive, for a bunch of human Tamers…I suppose you pass. Now, come to my world…"

Takato suddenly felt frightened.

"I-Ianu…what the heck do you want? What is 'your world'?"

"All shall be answered soon enough. Now, come…"

The sound of a bell could be heard, and there was a great flash that enveloped the Tamers and their Digimon. They all began to lose consciousness…

Hours later…

"Ugh, I'm aching all over…wait, what's going on? Rika? Henry? Guilmon? Where are you guys…?"

Takato awoke to a barren landscape, which stretched for miles before him. He began to frantically look all around him. In the distance, he saw an odd red object.

Which just so happened to be dashing towards him at high speed.

"TAKATOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"Guilmon, slow down-oof!"

WHAM. Takato got the wind knocked out of him, courtesy of a full-body tackle by Guilmon.

"G-Guilmon…need air…"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I forgot about that…"

The big reptile got off of his temporarily crushed friend and sat there with a big smile.

"I was worried! I thought the creepy guy got you."

"Creepy guy…? Oh, you mean that Ianu person…No, I'm fine. But what about the others? Are they okay?"

"Geez, Gogglehead. You could try asking us directly, you know."

Takato spun towards the voice, only to see Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon.

"Oh man, you're okay! That's a relief…"

Henry seemed quite worried about something, but didn't say anything.

"Henry…what's up? You look…scared."

Breaking from his thoughts, he looked Takato in the eye and answered.

"…Take a look around you. Does this look anything like the Digital World? He did say he had business there, right? Then what is this place?"

Rika spoke up quickly.

"That's not the only thing. Remember what that stuck-up jerk said? 'Humans. So foolish.' What is that supposed to mean?"

Takato blinked in a confused manner. The Guilmon didn't seem to be paying attention at all…

"Uh, when did he say that, exactly…?"

Thinking back, Rika could suddenly once again feel herself turning red at the thought of the cold-sounding boy.

"Um, w-when he was…c-close to me…"

Takato became quite angry remembering this.

"Oh, yeah! That scum…who does he think he is, getting in her face like that…"

Henry couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, I don't know, Takato. But you certainly seem to be quite offended by it."

"Oh, um, you see, that is…nothing! That's it, nothing. That's all it is…"

Renamon gave a sly grin and shook her head.

"So pitiful. Can't you do better?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Henry and the Digimon burst out laughing, while Takato told them to stop repeatedly, to no avail. Rika, however, was trying to get her thoughts cleared up.

Why…why'd he go and say that…stupid Gogglehead. Does he say that stuff just to try and embarrass me or something…? I mean, it's not like he doesn't care about Jeri or anything…right…? But come to think about it, they don't seem to talk much lately, and he doesn't act like a dork when she's around…who knows."

Her thoughts and everyone else's for that matter were interrupted when a certain voice was heard throughout the area.

"…So you are all finally awake. If you are quite finished fooling around, I suppose I am willing to answer…a few of your meaningless questions…"

The sky swirled, and Ianu appeared as he did the first time. Takato glared his way and began.

"Alright, what the heck are you, anyway? Where are we?"

"Tch. What I am is of no concern to the likes of you. As for where you are…this is the World of Deletion. It is a shadow of the Digital World, where deleted data goes. That is, data that is not reconfigured…it is my home."

Henry was up next, having quite a few questions as one might guess.

"Okay, why have you brought us here? You've made it quite clear that you have no friendly intentions. So what is it you're after?"

"I have very important ambitions to fulfill, and as much as I hate to say it, I need assistance…human assistance. No, I have no interest in being friendly with any of you. And I will not tell you what I seek. Not yet."

He paused, waiting for Rika. She said nothing.

"Have you no questions for me, Miss Nonaka?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"N-no…"

For once, the cruel-tongued enigma smiled. More of an ironic kind of smirk, but a smile nonetheless.

"Well, at least one of you seems to realize that it questions from your type are pointless. Now, I shall explain something to you. In this world, there are several continents. In four of those continents, there is a sword. Four of them, but three of you. I have one of them. I want you to gather them, and bring them to me. Once you obtain them all, I will tell you where to find me. Give them to me, and I will send you home. Do I make myself clear, or shall I be forced to repeat myself…?"

Takato was now more puzzled than angry.

"Um…what exactly do you mean? Why can't you just get them yourself?"

"Because, they are essentially the same as Digimon types, save for the one in my possession, which is comprised of all of them. The three of you are different types. Therefore, you will be able to touch them. If something of a different type touches the swords, they will receive immense pain. Do you get it now?"

Rika seemed to finally have something to say.

"Yeah, we get it already. But how do we know you aren't lying?"

He smiled again, this time directly at her. Her body temperature seemed to skyrocket.

"You seem to be more intelligent than the others…there may be some hope for you. Anyway, to answer your question, I do not believe you have any other choice. Now, I have preparations to make. You will find the first sword to the South. It is called the King of Secrets. Ask around any villages if you must. And do be careful…there are hostile forces at work here that are far more dangerous than the vengeful Digimon you may encounter in this world. And with that, I take my leave of you."

Directly after he finished speaking, he vanished with a flash. The Tamers and their Digimon took a moment to absorb it all. Henry realized something almost instantly.

"I get it. It's not just that we're the necessary types, there's must be more. He seems to need powerful Tamers and Digimon for this, otherwise just about anyone else could do it."

Takato understood, but one point still escaped him.

"I get it, but…just HOW are we going to find these swords? And just how are we going to give them to him? They're obviously pretty important, otherwise I don't think Mr. I'm-so-much-better-than-you would want them."

Terriermon piped up.

"Hey! I've got an idea. He's obviously mental, so let's give him a straight jacket instead, okay?"

:"Terriermon…do we look like we want to hear your jokes now?"

"Cold, Henry…"

Rika was just staring out into the sky of the South. Renamon walked up beside her.

"Rika. This isn't going to be easy. You understand that, right?"

"…Yeah."

"I don't think I have any place to say this, but…try not to let your emotions take over."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"…Nothing. Forget I said it…"

"Hmph."

Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon walked up to join them, all staring to the sky of the World of Deletion, not knowing what awaited them.

* * *

Okay, and that's it for chapter two. I hope you all liked it! Please review, and thanks for reading! 


	3. Ch3: Messenger of the Dark

Myotis: Okay, now for chapter three. It's going to be a bit different from the previous two in the sense that it focuses on Ianu. This will happen now and then. And I am going to have to apologize ahead of time, as this is going to be a short chapter. Anyhow, I am once again very happy at the great reviews I got. Thanks, everyone! Now, for the responses.

Lady Azura: Thanks again! I'm glad you like it.

oceam aka TOAT: Yeah, they do seem to balance eachother. Thanks for the compliment, too!

CaliCallMePrincess: Haha, it's okay! I know how hard it is to break away from addictive games like that. Regardless, I'm really glad you like it so much. I'll keep going, and try to make it even better!

Myotis: Right then. Sarah, if you don't mind…

Sarah: Got it. Myotis does not own Digimon. If he did, who knows what it would be like…(shudder)

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort 

Chapter Three: The Messenger of the Dark

* * *

The castle, as always, was dark and silent. A lone person, a young man, walked through the halls at a steady pace. The dim torches did not light any of the rooms very much, but he preferred it this way. To him, light was so…painful. A stopped at a strange door with writing of an unknown language inscribed upon it. He lightly tapped the center, and it vanished. Many unusual Digimon stood as still as statues. They looked like Angemon, but their clothing was night black, their hair blood red, and their wings were an odd shade of blue. There had to be thousands of them in this gigantic room. In unison, they all nodded to acknowledge the young man's presence, and did not move again. He continued at his same pace, on through the long room to another door, this time vanishing when he approached it. The inside was unlike the rest of the castle. There was a large screen, where a throne-like chair was placed in front of. Around it were many smaller screens, all completely blank. He sat in the throne, and faced the large screen.

"…Give me the status of the Tamers."

Instantly, the room came to life. The screens flickered on, and skeletal arms emerged from the wall, bringing the small screens close to him. There were three small screens, all of which had vital information of Takato, Rika, and Henry. They displayed the abilities of the Tamers, like their overall ability to attack or defend, or use Modify Cards. He studied them carefully, and then focused his attention to the main screen.

"Good. Now, show me their progress."

The main screen showed a perfect image of what they were currently doing. With Takato in the lead, the three and their Digimon partners were heading towards the South, as he had instructed them.

"Excellent. Now all there is to do is wait…"

He leaned back, and his eyes suddenly felt very heavy.

"…What else is there to do, anyway…?"

And with that he drifted to sleep, and into a dream of his past.

There was a pleasing scene, one out in the country somewhere. A beautiful woman was smiling as her two sons told her of things they wished to do when they grew up. One was smaller than the other and looked to be around five, with golden blond hair, shining and cheerful green eyes, and a very happy smile. The other, who looked to be about ten, was just a tad taller, with a bright shade of blond hair that bordered on the edge of white, who also had green eyes. But his bore a cold look to them, one that suggested sadness. Both seemed quite happy. The scene then shifted to a few years ahead.

A funeral was being held. The two brothers were now five years older, and they stood close together with tear-filled eyes. They silently said goodbye to their mother. The younger brother, now ten years old, stared at the ground, while his older brother, now fifteen, stared at the sky. Shortly afterwards, they turned and walked away.

A few days afterwards, they were talking. They agreed that they had nothing left. No reason to stay. They said farewell, and left on their separate ways…to other worlds.

He then awoke.

"Mareo…where are you? Are you living happily? Would you approve of this…? If only I could speak to you, my brother…"

Suddenly, a shadow moved. It spoke to him.

"Lord Ianu, the FallenAngemon are prepared. We await your order."

:"Dreadmon…very well. Send them into position. Order them to destroy any fools that attack the nearby villages. Do not waste mercy on those who would destroy my creations."

The shadow seemed to bow.

"At once, my Lord."

It vanished. Ianu turned once again to the screen.

"…Everything is set. Now all that is left is you, the 'keys'…"

* * *

Well…sorry if it was too short. I'll make the others longer like usual, just that this kind of chapter is meant to be short. I hope you liked it, anyway. I should have chapter 4 up soon, so in the meantime, please review! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Ch4: The Beginning of a Spiteful Journey

Myotis: Okay…let me start by apologizing for the previous chapter. I know it was short, and I should've put more effort into it. (This is why I hate myself most of the time.)

I know it isn't much of an excuse, but I've been going through some emotional problems lately along with depressive ones, and I just visited the doctor today(12/01/05) to find out what was physically hurting me when I wrote the chapter, and as it turns out I've contracted some common virus called Oste-something-or-other(I can't remember what she called it, and I can't read the handwriting. Go figure.), which is really rather painful, but temporary. But, as a way of apologizing, I'll make this chapter special in the sense that it will be longer than the others and have a lot more action in it. So…I'm really, really, really, really sorry!

Sarah: Okay, OKAY! I think get it already. Getting so upset isn't gonna help you get any better.

Myotis: Regardless, it's the truth. I am truly, very sorry. I HATE disappointing people…

Wraithmon: Not me, apparently.

Sarah: No one asked you, you dorky excuse for a phantom.

Wraithmon: What the..! Dorky! You little brat!

Sarah: Well, you are. Right, Myotis?

Myotis: Yes, but I suppose he's my dork.

Wraithmon: Grr…you two…just wait….you'll wake up frozen.

Myotis(Whispering): I wouldn't do that. She uses that flamethrower in place of a teddy bear.

Wraithmon: …Nevermind.

Myotis: Okay, time for more apologies…er, reviews…

Lady Azura: Sorry…but thanks for staying with me here. I really appreciate it.

CaliCallMePrincess: Yeah, I deserved that. You have every right to be angry with me…I'm really sorry… I promise to try harder from now on…

Myotis: Right then. Sarah, please do the honors.

Sarah: Okay. Myotis does not own Digimon. He owns only his own characters, like Ianu, Mareo, Dreadmon, FallenAngemon, Devamon the whole World of Deletion concept…the list goes on.

Myotis: Okay, then! Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**_Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort _**

**_Chapter Four: The Beginning of a Spiteful Journey_**

* * *

"Ugh…how much longer do we have to go through this desert…? I can't stand it…" 

Takato and the team had been trekking through the vast desert of the Southern Continent for hours. The heat seemed to be getting to all of them…save for Terriermon, who was sleeping on Henry's head.

"Knock off your whining, Gogglehead. You usually seem to be ready to take any kind of 'adventure' by the horns. What's with you?"

"It's just…so hot…"

Henry was staring at his D-Power with an understanding look.

"Well…this is interesting. It seems our demanding host has taken the liberty of installing new features into our D-Powers. One of them is something of a guide to the World of Deletion. This area, called The Desert of Sloth, has some strange effect on travelers. The heat from the sands causes energy to be drained twice as fast…physical or otherwise. So, he isn't thinking straight right now…I'm feeling very tired myself."

Rika displayed utter annoyance.

"What, he messed with my stuff? Ooh, he's gonna get it… But, what else is there?"

"Well, let's see…an updated Digimon databank…several maps…oh, a history section, that should be helpful…huh? 'Bestiary'? As in a book of monsters? What's that all about…?"

Rika thought back for a moment. She recalled one of the last things Ianu said to them before he left:

And do be careful…there are hostile forces at work here that are far more dangerous than the vengeful Digimon you may encounter in this world.

"…There's something that lives here other than Digimon. That's what he means."

Takato, now paying attention(and feeling a little better, as they were nearing the desert's edge), didn't quite get it.

"Okay…but what's he mean? I mean, Digimon are 'Digital Monsters', right? I mean, how bad could anything else be?"

A response came but not an answer. But, the voice seemed to come from all around them.

"Hmm…human boy, you know little."

All of them jumped immediately. This resulted in a rude awakening for Terriermon. Renamon began to stay in a rigid stance. Guilmon's viral side took over, and his eyes dilated while he growled. Rika, about dead sick of all of the surprises, was just about at her limit of patience for the day.

"Alright, whoever-the-heck-you-are, cut the drama and show yourself!"

A sigh was heard.

"…Very well, if you insist."

A small portion from all six of their shadows came together a few feet away from them. A shape began to form. A shape that looked like a well-built human shadow with bat wings, a long tail, extremely sharp claws, long, curled horns, and a two sets of bright yellow eyes, with an extra aqua colored eye above them manifested. Even stranger, the shadow was not on the ground. It was standing up.

"Greetings, guests of my Lord."

Takato, without answering(due to either confusion or fear, but who knows, maybe both.), pulled out his D-Power and pointed it at the odd being.

"Dreadmon…Group: Spirit, Level: Champion, Type: Virus, Specialty: Darkness, Techniques: Homunculus, Sin Tail, Shadow Stitch, and Dread Claw…we're in trouble, aren't we…?"

Rika got her cards ready.

"Yeah, right. He's just a Champion. We've seen tougher and taken 'em down."

Dreadmon fixed his gaze on her.

"So you wish to fight. Very well. None of the creatures here hold any challenge for me whatsoever."

Rika now had quite a smirk on her face, which made Takato and Henry worry.

"Heh, I'll take you on myself. Let's do this, you walking inkblot. Come on, Renamon!"

"I'm ready, but he seems powerful. Don't underestimate him, Rika."

"Yeah, whatever. Bring it!"

In a swift move, Dreadmon was behind Renamon, and smacked her with his tail. She began to rise, but found herself flat on the ground again, with Dreadmon's clawed foot resting on top of her.

"Pathetic. I do hope you can do better than this."

Rika was in a combined state of shock and frustration.

"Renamon, what the heck are you doing! Since when do you get beaten down so easily?"

"…Since I fight enemies that are much stronger than they look."

"Ugh! Whatever! Let's just even the odds!"

That said, Dreadmon was forced to step back as a bright light encased Renamon.

"Renamon, Digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

Dreadmon's three eyes now had a look that seemed to be surprised.

"Well! This is interesting. But does it make a difference…against this?

Homunculus!"

Small pieces of Kyubimon's shadow, three to be exact, separated from hers and came close to Dreadmon. They all took the form of Kyubimon's shadow, only much smaller…about ¼ her size.

"What are…those things? Henry, what is Rika thinking?"

"Well…the attack is called Homunculus, so I'm assuming that's what they are…Homunculi. A Homunculus is a living thing that was thought to be created through alchemy. But, why shadows…?"

"Alchemy…? Oh, the whole lead-to-gold thing… But what's he got to do with that?"

Dreadmon suddenly appeared in front of them, giving the two boys one heck of a start.

"You two. Kindly stop talking whilst I am engaged in combat. And for your information, my alchemy exceeds human limitations. Now be silent."

Terriermon popped right up into the annoyed Digimon's dark face.

"Alright, buster. Just leave us alone before I hafta get rough with ya."

Henry snatched him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Hehe…uh, just ignore him. Sorry."

Without another word, Dreadmon returned to his original position.

"Now then, my fox-like adversary, I must go. I was only here to deliver a message, but it seems I got more than I thought. I enjoyed my little…demonstration. You will find the message in the young lady's D-Power. Have fun with my little Homunculi. Farewell."

And with that, he sank into the shadow of a nearby rock and vanished. The Homunculi-Kyubimon began their assault. All three of them launched themselves at Kyubimon, but she dodged with ease, and prepared to attack.

"Foxtail Inferno!"

The flame enveloped all three of them, and in the blink of an eye, they vanished. Rika breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew…I was almost worried there. Not bad, Kyubimon."

"He was…holding back. He hardly put any power at all in to those Homunculi duplicates of me…"

Kyubimon reverted to Renamon. She fell on one knee, exhausted from the energy-sapping effects of the Desert of Sloth.

"We…need to find one of those villages…"

Rika helped her up, and turned to Takato.

"She's right, Gogglehead. We've got to get to one before this stupid overgrown sandbox knocks us all out."

"Oh, yeah…I kinda forgot it did that. But wait a minute…Guilmon, you've been so quiet. What's wrong?"

"…So hungry…too tired…wanna eat and sleep…"

Terriermon then jumped on Henry's head to make his declaration.

"I second that notion! Now can we PLEASE got moving before this desert zonks us!"

"Alright, already! Let's go…"

So, they continued on, in the direction their D-Powers told them was South…it was a bit hard to tell. After about ten or so minutes, they found the deserts' edge, which they were all quite happy to find. Takato and Guilmon seemed to be engaged in some kind of "happy dance", while Renamon was resting and taking deep breaths, regaining her energy. Henry decided now would be a good time to speak with Rika.

"Rika, listen. I know you and Renamon are a powerful team, but you really shouldn't have done that. Dreadmon is clearly far more powerful than any other Champion Digimon we've seen. He didn't even use any special techniques, and Renamon almost didn't stand a chance. I'm surprised you didn't use your cards, because they-"

"Aw, shut it already! I get it, okay? Just leave me alone…"

"Rika…"

Without another word, Rika turned away and walked over to Renamon.

"Geez, Henry. You should've told her to moumantai."

"Actually, Terriermon, I don't feel like being hurt today, thank you very much."

Rika, now standing next to a slowly-dozing-off Renamon, looked through the options in her D-Power. She found the message Dreadmon was sent to deliver.

_Hello, Miss Nonaka. I am sending you this message solely because you actually seem to be competent, save for Terriermon's Tamer…Henry, was it? Anyway…If I had to choose, you seem more sensible. Unlike the other one…Takato, I believe, I do not feel such disgust in your presence. Now, to the point: The other forces I spoke of are what many beings call "Monsters." They are very dangerous, and although I do not care for what happens to the other two (save for the fact that I need their Types), I do not wish for any ill will to befall you. In your D-Power there is a Bestiary that will automatically, without fail, tell you anything you wish to know about any monster you encounter…Use it well. Perhaps, in time, I shall discover why you are the sole being other than my little brother and my partner Dreadmon that I have any compassion for whatsoever…though I do not blame you for not feeling the same way, I hope you will in the future. It's strange…I have such difficulty expressing how I feel, but not to you. Well, I wish you a safe journey. Good-bye…_

She felt herself blushing again. He was being NICE to her? Friendly, even. He, who had not shown even the slightest amount of kindness, was being friendly with her. Hoping she would be well. Saying he felt at ease around her. Hoping that she would forgive him, in a way. Was he really so bad…? What was going on here? But wait…he has a little brother? She didn't see THAT one coming. And Dreadmon was his partner. Figures. They act almost exactly alike, it seemed. But…is it possible…did he 'like' her? At this thought, her heart began to race, and she felt a strange happiness.

_What's happening to me…?_

She then felt Renamon's thoughts.

_Rika. This is what I was talking about._

_Renamon…I think I need help…_

_Hmm…you are undeniably skilled in battle, but it seems that when it comes to the heart, you're quite inexperienced._

_I know…don't rub it in. How did this happen?_

_Well…it seemed to start when you saw him. Physical attractiveness is usually always the trigger._

_Okay, yeah, so he's good-looking. I admit that. But that alone shouldn't do it!_

_Precisely. There must be something about him that draws you to him. Think hard, Rika. What is it about Ianu that makes you feel this way towards him?_

_…_

_…Rika?_

_…I…I think it's who he is. He seems so cold, but I can tell by his eyes…he's lonely. He seems so sad…like he's the only person alive. There's…something else. Despite how cold and well, flat-out mean he acts, he seems to just want to avoid his loneliness. I wouldn't be surprised if his brother and Dreadmon are the only friends he's ever had. I just don't know…maybe it's because I know how he feels that I'm drawn to him. And…he just doesn't really seem like the type to purposely cause so much trouble for the sole reason of hurting someone. I think the reason he acts so hateful…is that someone hurt him. Worse than most people have been hurt._

_It's rare to see you so caring, Rika. I am surprised, but I think I understand. But you must realize: As far as we can tell, he is an enemy. He clearly doesn't give a Chuumon's tail about Takato and Henry, and might let them die without a second thought._

_…Maybe. But for now, Renamon, we have to find that village. You need your rest, and I do too._

_You're right. Let's go then._

Ending their mental conversation, the two joined the others and the six of them headed further South, where the map showed a small village, and the compass pointed. All of them had so much thinking to do. Takato, trying to sort it all out. Henry, trying to see what Ianu's true motives were, and wondering of the mysterious Dreadmon, and Rika still trying to understand her emotions. Soon enough, they would receive their answers, and find more questions.

* * *

Myotis: And that's it. I really hope this makes up for my laziness. Again, I'm really sorry. I really do hope you'll continue to review, and tell me how you feel about this story. It's really all that's giving me a reason to continue, aside from enjoying it. Thanks so much for reading! Oh, and out of curiosity, what do you think of the characters I've created? Ianu and Dreadmon in particular. Thanks again! I should have chapter 5 up in a while. 


	5. Ch5: Unity of Two Lonely Hearts

Myotis: Okay… as I recall, that death-threat stated they'd be here soon.

Sarah: You sure they're serious? I mean, will she really?

Myotis: …Knowing her? Count on it…

Wraithmon: You want I should freeze them?

Myotis: Wraithmon, although I appreciate it, despite the fact that you are stronger than most Rookies, you stand no chance against that girl.

Wraithmon: Wow. When are they supposed to be here again?

Myotis: Right about…

Rika: YOU!

Myotis: …Now, I believe.

Rika: You have some explaining to do, you twisted psycho!

Myotis: …I have no idea what you are talking about.

Rika: Like HELL you don't! What's with you making me fall for that Ianu guy, huh? I thought this was a Rukato!

Myotis: Well…it was, at the start. And in a way, it will be. But I don't think that's how it's gonna end.

Takato: But…I thought Rika and me was your favorite pairing?

Myotis: Trust me, my friend…it is. But I felt I should try something new.

Rika: Without our consent, of course. What is it with authors like you?

Myotis: Hey, my world, my rules. If you don't like it, I'm afraid that's too bad!

Rika: WHAT?

Myotis: Wraithmon, hide. Sarah, to the escape pod. NOW.

Wraithmon: Oh shoot…

Rika: JUST WAIT, YOU MANIPULATIVE JERK!

Myotis: While she's at that…response time.

Lady Azura: Whew…glad you still like it. I'll try not to screw it up again.

CaliCallMePrincess: You mean an infatuation? Yep, that's a good way to put it. And they get to the village here, so I hope you like it. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read and review!

Sarah: As I've said, Myotis does not own Digimon. He only owns Ianu Arukado, Mareo Arukado, Devamon, FallenAngemon, Dreadmon, and various characters that he has created.

* * *

**_Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort_****_Chapter Five: Unity of Two Lonely Hearts_**

* * *

The Tamers, tired and hungry(especially Guilmon and Terriermon), trudged on towards the village to the South. Out of the Desert of Sloth was a somewhat scenic grassy field. The blue sun(!) was setting off in the distance, and the map of their D-Powers told them that the town was just off in the distance. After about ten more minutes of walking(So far, no one seemed to be a talking mood…they were all lost in thought.), they saw it just a little while away, which was more than enough to make all of them break into a run. Takato could not help but express his joy.

"FINALLY! Now we can rest!"

"Ah, cool it, Gogglehead. It's not like we've been walking for days."

Terriermon, still holding on to Henry's neck for dear life, was on the verge of using words he shouldn't.

"Henry, slow the he… I mean, heck down!"

Apparently the Desert of Sloth's effects hadn't worn of yet.

"Sorry, Terriermon. I guess I'm more tired than I thought…"

He then pulled out his D-Power to get some information of the town.

"Let's see…Geos, the Village of Sands. It doesn't have much of a history, other than being founded by the first person to cross the Desert of Sloth…wait, 'person'? That's odd."

Takato made it to the entrance first.

"Don't sweat the details, buddy! What matters is that now we can SLEEP!"

Rika couldn't help but grin.

"One-track mind…"

Once they all made it to the village, their hopes fell. The entire 'Village of Sands', as Geos was appropriately dubbed, was rather run down. The buildings seemed to be rather nicely carved out of mountain stone, and in a way were quite beautiful. But that was about it. Many…strange looking people, who all looked quite downtrodden, walked through the streets. By strange looking, I mean that every second or so their appearances would scramble, like a program on a computer with a nasty visual glitch. It didn't look like they would find a decent resting place here. Henry slapped his hand to his forehead as he realized something.

"Oh, of course! They're a desert village, so how the heck are they going to be prosperous…"

Guilmon didn't seem to mind at all, sniffing everywhere for a scent of food. He was snuffling around what looked like a street vendor when the 'owner' got on to him.

"Hey, you. Just what are you doing?"

"Looking for food. Got any? Please?"

"Yeah. You got any money?"

"Money?"

"Yeah…you know, that stuff you use to buy things with. Money."

"Um…I don't have any."

"Then I don't have food for you."

"Aww! Come on, please, please?"

"Will someone please call him off or something?"

Takato rushed over to his partner.

"Ah, sorry. He's just not eaten in…well, a long time by his standards."

"Well…if you had some money, I'd be happy to feed you. But that's how it is, I'm afraid. Sorry."

"That's okay…"

Takato and Guilmon began to turn away, and then heard screams from further in the town. Startled, Henry dashed up to the street.

"Oh, man…you guys, come see this!"

When the others came to his point, they were quite surprised. What appeared to be gigantic black widow spiders with bird's wings were flying around the village, landing on buildings, and worst of all, attacking the villagers. At first, they would've mistaken them for Digimon, but minus their wings and great size, they looked exactly like real spiders. Terriermon, startled and confused, looked up at Henry and yelled.

"Wha-what the heck are those things, Henry?"

"I'm not-"

Rika, holding her D-Power out, broke him off.

"Feathered Spinner. Class: Arachnid. Element: Wind. A species of flying spider that is large enough to attack large mammals. They often attack in groups. They have no poison and try to trap dangerous prey or enemies in their webbing, which is stronger than steel."

Takato stared at them in a combination of fascination and fear.

"Those are some of those monsters Ianu hinted at? The force far more dangerous than Digimon? Gimme a break! Sure, they're kinda scary, but how tough could they be?"

Before Rika and Henry had a chance to tell him not to get full of himself, all of the Feathered Spinners turned their multi-eyed heads towards the Tamers and Digimon. Those on the houses climbed down. Those attacking people left them alone. Those flying above slowly descended. There were six in all. They all stood facing Takato.

"Gogglehead…I think they understood you."

"Um…sorry?"

All of them let loose a painful shriek. They teamed up in pairs and advanced towards the Tamers and Digimon. Rika once again had a confident look in her eyes.

"Renamon, that qualifies as a challenge."

"Good. I was so bored."

Two approached them. Another pair came towards Henry and Terriermon.

"Geez…they're pretty ugly, don't ya think, Henry?"

"Hm…Well, that would depend on if you like spiders or not.(Myotis: I sure as heck do.)"

The final pair walked towards Takato and Guilmon.

"Takatomon, they smell weird."

"I'm sure they do, but let's take care of them before we talk about them, okay boy?"

Then it began. All three Digimon became their Champion levels, and started the battle against the strange creatures.

"Watch it, Kyubimon. They seem kind of quick."

"We'll see. Come on, beasts!"

Angry at the comment, one of the Feathered Spinners charged at Kyubimon with, as Rika predicted, surprising speed. She leaped over it and landed on the other, which began to buck wildly in an attempt to throw her off. The first turned around and began to leap at Kyubimon, who reacted by leaping high into the air. She then launched her attack.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

The fiery technique engulfed the targeted monsters, who screamed with pain until the attack ended, revealing that they had been burned death.

"Two down, four to go. Move it along, you two!"

"Geez, Rika, have some patience! Growlmon isn't as fast as Kyubimon…"

Said Digimon was using his Dragon Slash technique to fend off the two violent spiders. Eventually, a well-aimed shot cut one of the monsters in two, and the other hesitated. The unfortunately foolish creature decided to attack, and got Pyro Blasted right in the face.

"How's that, Takatomon?"

"Brutal, buddy. But good job!"

All turned to see Gargomon's situation, which was…bad, to say the least. He was trapped in one of the Feathered Spinners' web, and couldn't move his legs. Oh wait, that means he's got a perfectly good chance. Gun-arms, after all. Henry, not wanting the risk, decided to help.

"Hang in there, Gargomon. Digimodify! Power, activate!"

Gargomon's attack strength, now greatly increased, made short work of the final Feathered Spinners.

"Take this, ya freaks! Gargo Laser!"

The lasers fired from Gargomon's guns, which seared right through the approaching monsters, who did not even have time to express their pain before their disintegration. Upon their vanishing, the web did as well.

"Who's bad? I'M BAD!"

"(Sigh)…Gargomon, calm down…but, good work, anyway."

Then, the villagers, who had been watching the whole thing with great interest, approached the victorious party. A middle-aged looking man stepped towards them and spoke with a big smile.

"Warriors, we cannot thank you enough. You've saved us from those fiends!"

Takato, somewhat embarrassed, scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Oh, it was nothin'. They weren't that tough."

"But still! We must repay you. We will try to do anything you ask!"

Henry then got an idea.

"In that case…do you have a place we could rest at for a while? We could use some food, too."

"Is that all? Done! Follow me, my friends! We have a lovely inn this way!"

They did, and they were shocked to see that they did indeed have a very nice inn. It seemed like a hotel, as it had three floors, beautiful interior and exterior design, and more or less seemed like a little piece of home. Takato was taken up in the awe of it all.

"Wow…no offense, but how did you guys manage to get this place?"

Their guide, who had introduced himself as the village headman on the way there, turned and smiled at the boy.

"Actually, we don't know. It just sort of popped up one day. We've certainly been grateful for it, though! Anyway, help yourselves to anything you wish in the dining hall. Consider yourselves heroes! Think of this as a second home…as thanks, you may stay for free at any time you wish."

Henry was quite relieved at this.

"That's great. We don't have any money at all. So, what are you guys gonna do?"

Instead of answering, Guilmon and Terriermon rushed off to the dining hall. Takato just chuckled and followed them.

"Okay…question answered. I guess I'll join them. Rika, Renamon…what about you?"

"I'm going to sleep. Make sure Gogglehead and the other goofballs don't wake me up."

"I suppose I will, as well. Dreadmon's tail…hurt worse than I thought. He's surprisingly strong."

"Okay, then…see you two in the morning."

With a nod from each of them, Rika and Renamon walked upstairs to the third floor, where their rooms were. After exchanging goodnights, Renamon warped away, supposedly to somewhere more comfortable. Rika crawled into the big comfy bed in her room. She drifted to sleep almost immediately.

Hours passed, and the others had gone to bed. Although a certain pair of Digimon were reluctant to stop eating. At about midnight, Rika woke up. Finding she was unable to go back to sleep, she walked to the large window of her room to find that it had a balcony outside. She opened the windows and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out into the night and saw the moon, which was an odd color of violet. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Then she heard a voice.

"Lovely night, is it not?"

Frightened, she whirled around to see a tall young man standing there, leaning against the entrance to the balcony. He looked extremely familiar, yet at the same time, very unfamiliar. He was somewhat taller than her, and wore a black pair of pants that seemed to be made of leather. He had a sleeveless shirt, which was also black, and looked like it was made of the same material. His arms were very thin, as was the rest of him. His long hair, which extended just below the shoulders, was bright silver. In the moonlight, his skin was pale to the point of being snow white. One of the strangest things about him were his eyes- one was a brilliant emerald green, and the other was crimson red. Rika immediately braced herself.

"Okay, who are you, how did you get here, and what do you want from me?"

He sighed and looked down for a moment. Then he responded.

"I was hoping you would recognize me, Miss Nonaka, but I suppose that is understandable that you did not. You have only seen projections of my past self."

"…Ianu?"

"Yes."

She wasn't sure what to think. This was Ianu? He was much taller than when they had encountered him. His hair wasn't anywhere near that bright, his clothes where much different, and his eyes were both green then. But, his past self? What did that mean?

"Just…what are you saying?"

"Well…The original sight of me that you remember is when I was 14…that was three years ago. I have…changed much since then."

"I guess that makes since. So what the heck do you want?"

"…Simply…to speak with you."

"…Huh?"

"That is all. I have come here simply to pay you a visit, talk with you, and perhaps explain some things to you that you may be wondering about."

Now she was really confused. First he comes in, treats her and her friends like trash, acts nice after more or less abducting them, and now he's being a gentleman to her. What was is this guy's deal?

"Look, you've made it clear that you don't like us. Why are you so nice to me, then?"

"I…suppose I did not mean it. I certainly do not dislike you, Miss Nonaka, although your friend with the goggles irritates me, and while the other boy has done nothing to make me dislike him, I also have no particular reason to like him, either."

"And about that, do you have a hard time remembering names or something?"

"…Not particularly. I tend to not use the names of people like…them."

"Uh-huh. Keep in mind you're talking about my friends, buster."

"My apologies. I shall try to refer to them as you wish. Now, I assume you would like answers."

"You can bet your pretty face on it."

Naturally, Rika began to turn slightly red when she said that, realizing once again how she felt, and that would just clue the enigmatic boy further. To her surprise, he chuckled a bit. That was a first.

"Very well. Allow me to first apologize for forcing you into all of this, although that alone hardly makes up for it. But…I do not have fond memories of most humans. I have learned that most of them refuse to this sort of thing on the spot."

"True, but you didn't have to do it like that. You could've asked first. Takato probably would've jumped in to help."

"Really? I feel foolish now. However, I suppose it is said and done. Now, ask me what you wish to know, and I will answer."

Rika thought for a moment.

"Okay, first off…What is it about these swords you want us to find for you?"

"They are…seals, which house an ancient force. I wish for them to be gathered. At the moment, it is too dangerous for both of us to tell you why. I do promise to tell you of them at a later time."

"Okay, that sort of helps. Now, I have a simple question. I want a straight answer. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now, why is it that you are so friendly towards me, and no one else?"

His reaction totally and utterly shocked her. He actually seemed nervous. She felt nervous herself, now.

"Well…I suppose…it's because I find myself…attracted to you."

There was a long, awkward silence. After a minute or two, Rika finally regained her composure.

"You're…serious? Do you know what you are saying?"

"I do…in fact, it is more than that."

"I-I don't…believe this…!"

She began to feel faint. Ianu, looking rather concerned, was afraid she would fall over the edge.

"Are you alright, Miss Nonaka? You seem ill…perhaps I should not have said that…"

"N-no, I'm fine…just surprised. But…listen to me. I cannot believe I am saying this, but I think it's mutual."

"Oh! You mean you…?"

She nodded. She was, once again surprised. Not only by the fact that she admitted that, but also by the huge smile on the normally sullen face of Ianu.

"But listen…you don't have to call me Miss Nonaka…just Rika, okay…?"

"Of course…Rika. It's so strange…I have not felt happiness such as this in so many years…and you have given it to me."

"You're…welcome, I guess. But…you should know that Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon all seem to think we're enemies. Can't you just show them that we aren't?"

He then looked sad.

"It…is a good idea, Rika. But they would not accept me. They would accuse me of using you to manipulate them. I promise to you that I will tell them in time, but it is far too early now. I'm…so sorry to put you through all of this…"

"Look, stop apologizing. It doesn't suit you. Just ask next time you need help, okay? And it wouldn't hurt to help us out when you need us. You and Dreadmon could probably do more damage than Takato and Henry combined."

"Heh…He is quite strong, isn't he…you know, you and Dreadmon are probably my only friends. Although, I am not surprised."

"Hey, you aren't so bad when you're not being so cold-hearted. It wouldn't be a that way if you treated other people as nicely as me."

"That is because…I do not like anyone the way I like you."

Further blushing from Rika.

"Still…what about Dreadmon?"

"Well…I met him in his Rookie form of Wraithmon when I was leaving my home in England. We found that we were partners, and could not really help but be friends after that."

"England? That explains your accent. But…you have a Japanese name. How come?"

"That…I must save for another time, as well. I wish I could tell you everything, Rika…but now is not the time…"

"It's okay…just tell me when you're ready. But, can you tell me more about Dreadmon? I can tell he's different from other Digimon. He's a Champion, but his strength seemed to be around an Ultimate level."

"Dreadmon is…well, speak of the devil."

Rika turned around to see Dreadmon hovering just outside the balcony, watching themwith a cold stare,his large wings slowly beating, causing a gentle breeze.

"Lord Ianu. I do hate to interrupt, but we must return to the castle soon."

Rika rose an eyebrow towards Ianu.

"_Lord_ Ianu?"

Ianu simply sighed.

"He insists on calling me that. Anyway, I regret to say that our time together for now must draw to a close. However…I shall return to you, wherever you may be, soon enough. I will be greatly looking forward to seeing you again, Rika."

And with that, he bent down, took Rika's hand, and kissed it. Even MORE blushing in Rika. He straightened himself back up, and smiled at her, then walked towards Dreadmon, who was looking at Rika with all three eyes in a cold, seemingly cruel stare that made her feel very uneasy. Rika did her best to speak, which was hard at the moment.

"G-goodbye, Ianu…"

"Farewell, for now…"

He then did a back-flip off of the balcony. Rika gasped and ran to the edge, and saw nothing when she looked down. She looked up, and saw Dreadmon flying off, with Ianu flying by his side. He had bat-like wings similar to Dreadmon's.

_What IS he…?_

_Geez, does EVERYTHING here have wings? Devamon, Dreadmon, those Feathered Spinners, and Ianu…ah, whatever. I gotta sort all of this out…_

She walked back inside, half in a state of bliss and half asleep. Once tucked into her covers, she fell asleep. She didn't realize that a certain fox Digimon saw the entire thing.

_I'm not sure if I should be happy for her, or worried if this is true. I won't tell her about it…but if she asks me, I have little choice. Ianu, if you can hear my thoughts, I beg of you not to break this girl's heart._

After her thoughts, Renamon soon followed Rika's action and drifted off to sleep. The Tamer and Digimon, both with much more knowledge on their minds, and Rika, with a powerful and growing feeling of happiness in her heart, dreamt of cryptic things that would soon be understood.

* * *

Myotis: MAN, that took a long time! But I really liked this one. I hope you all did, too!

Rika: …Maybe this isn't so bad.

Sarah: Told ya. Pay up.

Wraithmon: Shoot! Fine, take your bloody money, you brat!

Sarah: Sweet. A hundred bucks.

Myotis: Whoa! Wraithmon, where'd you get that?

Wraithmon: Selling some of your books.

Myotis: …I'm going to count to ten. You had best be at least halfway across the world by then.

Sarah: Ah, calm down, Myotis. I'll buy 'em back.

Myotis: (Hugs) Sarah, I could swear you're an angel sometimes.

Sarah: Okay, I get it already! Let go! Don't you have wrapping up to do?

Myotis: Oh, right. Anyway, I think chapter six will be up in a little while. So in the meantime, tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading!


	6. Ch6: Emotional Evolution

Myotis: Okay, new chapter's up…

Wraithmon: Hey…you don't look so good.

Sarah: Yeah…are you okay?

Myotis: I'm just…well, let's say I'm not the happiest I can be right now.

Sarah: In other words, this is your way of apologizing for taking a longer than usual time to update?

Myotis: Sort of. And I feel I've disappointed you, the readers. Sorry if you don't like the pairing. Keep in mind that I did say that this is, in a way, a Rukato, I just don't think that's how it will end. I can tell you, however, that the Rukato moments start with this chapter. Now then…for reviews.

**Lady Azura**: I know. It's my favorite pairing, too. Thanks for the compliment and the cookie, though.

**CaliCallMePrincess**: Well, sort of. See, most of my ancestry is from England, and some from Scotland. I've got something of an accent which, according to a friend of mine, sounds like a mixture of both. Not that it's my business, but how does your friend make fun of them(Us?)? Oh, and Rika, Takato and Henry are all 16 now. Ianu's 17, though. I'm glad you still like this!

**BloodyKitsune**: Oh, come on…I'm sorry you don't like it, but I just wanted to try a new idea…

Myotis: Okay, that's all. Now, Sarah…oh, you know the drill.

Sarah: Yep. Myotis does not own Digimon. He does own Ianu Arukado, Mareo Arukado, Devamon, Wraithmon, Dreadmon, FallenAngemon, the Feathered Spinners, and any other characters/monsters he creates. And by the way, why doesn't Wraithmon do this?

Wraithmon: It's not in the job description.

Sarah: Yeah, bull! A partner doesn't have any 'job description'!

Myotis: …I can always count on you two to cheer me up. Alright then…on with the story.

* * *

_Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort_

Chapter Six: Emotional Evolution

* * *

Rika opened her eyes slowly, the realization that the events last night were not dreams, but a most true reality. She could feel a large headache coming on. She struggled to clear her thoughts, and realized that she DID have a dream, after the unusual visit.

She was standing in a stone chamber, unable to move. Before her was a most curious scene. Takato stood on the left side of the room, with an angry glare on his face. He was holding a red lance of remarkable beauty, with several dragon images inscribed on it. To the right side of the room stood Ianu. He stared back at Takato with his normal, unreadable expression. In his right hand was a sword of unique design. The hilt was larger than his hand, with a pommel shaped like a cross. The hand guard was covered in thorn-like blades, and shaped like a bat's wings. The blade was longer than that of a greatsword, and much thinner, like a longsword. Longer than Ianu was tall, writing of an unknown language was inscribed all over it. It radiated a black aura.

Then it got even more strange. Takato, who seemed to be overflowing with hatred, began to yell something at the quiet Tamer, who simply stared back, and replied in a soft voice, none of which Rika could understand. She could hear them just fine, but they were speaking gibberish. Not real words. Then, whatever Ianu said must have been the last straw, as Takato rose his lance and charged toward him. Ianu dodged at an unbelievable speed, and launched a swift slash at Takato, who just barely rose his lance to block it. The two leaped away from each other, and Ianu held up his hand. He began speaking…no, chanting. A black light blasted forth from his hand and crashed into Takato, who was knocked back and dropped his lance. As quick as ever, Ianu seemingly warped in front of Takato and pointed his giant sword to his throat, said something, and…she woke up.

"AGH! I HATE it when that happens! Well…I didn't like it anyway."

Renamon then phased in. She grew a bit worried at the sight of Rika's frustration.

"Rika, are you all right?"

"Yeah…just annoying dreams. But, more importantly, Renamon…how much do you know?"

"…I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're a bad liar. About last night."

"…Everything."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I know. I won't."

"Good. Not that I thought you would."

She then got up, and the two headed back down to the first floor, where the others were. Takato greeted Rika with a big grin.

"Good, you're finally up. Ready to go?"

"'Go' where, Gogglehead? We don't exactly know where the sword is…"

Henry then brought up an old, battered book.

"Actually, this will help us. I looked over some of the books in the library here, which I'm surprised they had, by the way. I found this book…it tells about a lot of things involving these swords Ianu wants."

Takato suddenly got very excited, and looked his way.

"Seriously? All right! So, what's their story?"

"Well…I don't know how long it is according to our world, but in the Digital World, when it was still new…there was a strange baby Digimon. It was called Optimon. It was different from the other Digimon…it was silent, didn't play, and had no friends. Then something happened one day. He Digivolved, and was the first to do so. He continued to Digivolve until…something involving several Mega Digimon occurred. The book is almost illegible. I just know the swords have something to do with Optimon. Anyway…the first sword, the King of Secrets, is just outside the town. We have to look for a shrine of some sort."

Rika sighed irritably.

"Ugh, that's all? Some help…"

Takato was continuing to grow excited, which was making Rika very suspicious.

"Okay! We know where it is, so let's go get it! C'mon, you guys!"

And with that, he dashed out of the hotel, with Guilmon trailing after him. Terriermon hopped to his usual spot on Henry's head.

"Geez, what's got him so revved up?"

"Not a clue…well, let's go. Coming, you two?"

"We have a choice?"

Henry just laughed a little, and walked out, with Rika and Renamon following. They said their goodbyes to the grateful villagers, and headed to the south end of the village, and left through the gate. Takato decided now would be a good idea to put his plan into action. He walked over to Henry and whispered to him.

"Hey, Henry. Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh…okay. But what's with the whispering?"

"I'll tell you later. But I need you to act like you see something important and go farther on. I'll stay back with Rika, and you take Guilmon and Renamon with you. Terriermon especially. Okay?"

A wry grin crossed Henry's face.

"Okay, sure…I get it. No problem, buddy."

"Uh…thanks."

Henry then walked forward a bit, stopped, and shouted out.

"Hey! I think I see something. Takato, you and Rika stay here. Me and the Digimon will go and see what it is. I'll call you if it's anything important."

Takato played along perfectly.

"Okay. Just be careful."

Henry and the others, who for some reason didn't seem to be the least bit confused, headed off. Takato then walked back to where Rika was standing. She looked at him and smirked.

"Wow, Gogglehead. Since when do you not make the decisions around here?"

"Ah, I just thought it'd be okay. Besides…Rika. I wanted to talk to you about something. And I am NOT going to have an easy time doing it."

Rika suddenly became very alert upon hearing this, but let him continue.

"(Gulp)…Okay. Rika…I…I think I'm starting to…y'know, 'like' you…"

"…What?"

"…I-I'm trying to say I like you, Rika."

"…I don't believe this."

"Huh…?"

A sickening uneasiness flowed through Rika. Emotions conflicted, thoughts collided. She didn't know what to think.

_What's going on…I can't believe this is happening to me. It's been there all along. I've always liked him…I just didn't see it. But…but…what about Ianu? I feel the same thing for him…what the heck is wrong with me? What kind of person feels this way for two people at once? I think I'm gonna be sick…_

She began to fall. Takato caught her just in time.

"Rika! Are you okay? Oh man, what was I thinking…"

She was dazed for a few moments, and then came to her senses. She blushed the instant she noticed her current position. She scrambled back to her feet, and pulled herself together.

"I'm fine, Gogglehead…"

"Are you sure? But why'd you react like that…?"

"Well…what do you expect? It's a freakin' shock…"

"But…do you mean that you didn't expect it at all?"

"Not really…I just now noticed, thanks to you, that I guess…I feel the same."

A huge smile then burst forth on Takato's face.

"Really? You do? Oh, YEAH! This is awesome!"

She chuckled a bit at his child-like happiness. But making him so happy made her feel horrible. She wondered how she could feel this way…loving two people at once. She had no idea of what to do, other than continue on…for now. She did her best to put on an 'affectionate' smile.

"Okay, Gogglehead. Calm down. Henry and the others are back. You'll give it away."

"Oh! Right. Sorry…"

Renamon reached the two first, followed by Terriermon, then Guilmon, and finally Henry.

"We're back. Looks like we may have found something."

Takato was surprised his plan actually did some good for everyone.

"Really? What is it?"

Terriermon hopped back up to Henry as usual, and flashed an impish grin at Takato.

"Wanna know, huh? Tell you what: I'll tell you if you tell me what you two did while we were gone!"

This statement provoked instant reddening on a certain couple of Tamers. Rika, understandably indignant, grabbed the little Digimon by his ears and yanked him off of his 'perch'.

"How 'bout you just tell us before I tear your overly inflated ears off."

"…Gotcha. No problem, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, what is it?"

Guilmon held out his hand, which had a shimmering stone in it.

"Here it is! Shiny, huh!"

"…A rock. Right."

Henry took it, and held it up to the sky.

"Well…look at my shadow."

They did, and saw that some sort of odd lettering was glowing white on his shadow. Rika gasped when she realized that it was strikingly similar to what was inscribed on the giant sword Ianu was wielding in her dream. No one noticed, fortunately. Takato seemed absolutely amazed.

"Wow, Henry! What is it, though?"

"If my guess is correct…it's something like a key. There was something in the book about a key for each shrine, which blended in with the area it was hidden in. This is the Key of Secrets."

"Alright! This is great…I mean, what if we never found it, and we got to the shrine, wondering how to get in…"

Rika slapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's enough depressing thoughts for today, Gogglehead."

"Mmph."

'Sorry' apparently. The six then walked further south where the Shrine of Secrets was said to be. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone far away.

"What…just happened…"

"Lord Ianu…you must calm down…"

"Calm down? Dreadmon, how can I calm down, seeing what I just saw?"

"…I know it is difficult. But it is not like you to behave this way. You always think things through, yet you have not this time. Does she seem to have deceived you?"

"No…no, there was no deception in her soul…she spoke the truth to me…and yet, I sense none in her now…I…I think I'm going to be ill…"

"Please, Lord Ianu. You should retire for today. This is causing you far too much strain."

"…Yes. Yes, you are right. I shall rest for today…please keep an eye on them. Alert me if something of importance occurs."

"Of course."

Ianu then left the room. Dreadmon fixed his eyes on the monitor displaying the Tamers. He looked directly at Rika.

_Foolish girl. Do you know the pain you cause him? You know so little, and yet…never has he gotten so close to a human. Should I be grateful…? Regardless, you must realize the magnitude of your dilemma…and Ianu's, as well…_

Ianu, who was walking back to his chamber, felt as though his head would explode.

I cannot…let such emotions overflow. My spirit cannot take it. Why do I forget such things? Curse you, you who call yourself my 'father'…

…_Are you referring to me?_

He stopped dead in his tracks. That voice. That cold, heartless voice. The voice of the man he both hated with all of his heart…and the one he feared.

_What do you want? Stay out of my mind, and my business, you wretch!_

_Such harsh words. Is that any way to speak to your own father? Ianu._

_Don't you dare call yourself my father! You have no right…not after all you have done._

_Ha, ha, ha…And what would that be? I did nothing to you._

_Like HELL you say! You abandoned me, Mareo, and Mother, even though you could have at least healed her! And for all of your past atrocities, those are hardly even significant!_

_My boy…I have told you. We are of a higher standing. Why should we bend to their rules? Why do what humans say? You don't care for them, if I recall._

_That's…that's only because humans refused to help her…they knew she was dying, but they wanted nothing to do with her…they may have been able to help her. But they…_

_Hmm…seems as though I am not the only one here with a 'problem'. If you do not like them, then why not end their meaningless existence?_

_You…are as psychotic as ever. I knew I wanted nothing to do with you the moment you told Mareo and I what you were. And when we refused to join you, you left us, and left Mother to die…_

_Bah. What good are human women, other than to produce heirs? Your many, many brothers and sisters are so angry with you…_

_Silence! Heartless monster…you use women left and right, just to expand your sickeningly huge family of your own children, and leave the mothers to die…_

_Yes. And I do not regret it at all. I personally do not understand why you do not make the human girl you seem to be so interested in yours by force._

_Because I'm not a manipulating, cold-blooded fiend like you!_

…_I see. It seems I have caught you on a bad time. Perhaps I will speak with you again, my son…_

His voice could no longer be heard. Trembling, Ianu stumbled back to the room he came from. When Dreadmon turned around to see him, his eyes widened with alarm.

"Lord Ianu!"

"Wait, Dreadmon…I am fine. You must put the castle on alert."

"Why? What has happened?"

"…My father and head of the Arukado Clan has spoken to me. If he knows where we are, there is no way he cannot find us. Make sure that the…'programs' are set to attack a being with this data…"

He typed quickly and accurately, inputting the necessary data to recognize their enemy.

"There…now, for the moment, we are safe…I will never bend to you, Megido Arukado…"

* * *

Myotis: Okay! I think this one's a tad shorter than Chapter 5, but I consider 5 to be rather special. Anyway, I hope you liked this one, too. Please review! Oh, and if you have any questions, I'll answer them in the Review Response in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Ch7: Power of the Dark

Myotis: Merry Christmas(Or anything else you may celebrate)!…This one took a while. But GOD I'm in a good mood!

Sarah: Wow…you must be. What happened?

Myotis: Well, at my town, on the third Thursday of every month, at the public library, we have an Anime Afternoon. Basically we go there after school and watch various kinds of anime. Anyway, I am rather shy in the real world. So it's hard for me to be friendly. I somehow, by an act of God, was able to make a lot of new friends. On. My. Own.

Sarah: Whoa, good job. For someone like you, I'd guess that's a pretty good accomplishment.

Wraithmon: Yeah…he's so bloody introverted he can't even speak to people half the time.

Myotis: Did you say something, Wraithmon?

Wraithmon: …No.

Myotis: I thought so. Now then, to the reviews…

**Lady Azura:** Again, glad to see you still like it…hey, another cookie! **Eats happily**

**CalliCallMePrincess:** Heh, I'm glad you're happy, anyway. I'm also glad that you are liking how the story is progressing! So, anyway…you'll find stereotypes of people wherever you go. But that doesn't mean that they're malicious, right? And although I don't know you or your friend personally, it seems like you'd be a lot of fun to hang out with. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Hey 0**: Glad you like it. Anyway, Megido is connected with a LOT of things. You'll see soon enough.

Myotis: Okay…now then, as legality so painstakingly requires me to so…or Sarah in this case.

Sarah: Myotis does not own Digimon, only his characters. He also does not own any music that may be mentioned to set the atmosphere in the story. Note- If he doesn't know the exact title of said theme, he will try to explain what it is…with difficulty.

Myotis: Right then…to the main event.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort**_

_**Chapter Six:Powerof the Dark**_

* * *

(Music: Okage Shadow King- Desert) 

The Tamers and their Digimon partners continued on their long trek southward. Rika spotted a large stone structure off in the distance.

"I think I see it. Is that it?"

She pointed towards it, and Henry looked ahead.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, everyone, it's just ahead."

They picked up the pace. Terriermon was currently wondering why everyone had been so quiet to this point.

"Geez, you guys are depressing today. I bet Cyberdramon would be more talkative."

Renamon shot him an icy glare.

"Sometimes people don't feel like talking and just want to think. Where you not aware of that?"

"Ouch."

They hurried onward, until they came within only a few feet of the shrine. The Shrine of Secrets certainly seemed to have an appropriate name, as it did not reveal much at all at first glance. It just looked like a large, stone-cut building with no entrance. At the very center of the wall they were facing, there was writing in the same mysterious language that was on the Key of Secrets' effect. Without a word, Henry raised the stone to the writing. There was a bright flash, and more symbols appeared on the door. The new began to fuse with the old. It looked even more complicated. Takato voiced this quite loudly.

"Man, how are we supposed to understand all of that…?"

To her and everyone else's shock, Rika found she could understand it.

"…The Wisdom of the Earth shall be Revealed, and the power of Dark Secrets will be Restored to the Soul of the Demon King…enter at the fate of existence."

(Music: Live A Live: Prelude to the Demon King)

Her fellow Tamers gawked at her. Henry, just barely able to pull himself together, stuttered out a question.

"Y-you can u-understand that?"

"Yeah…I don't know how…let's just go…"

(Theme: Final Fantasy V: X-Death's Castle)

The stone parted, and a doorway formed. Without another word, the six of them continued on to the shrine's interior. The hallway was very dark, but was also dimly lit by blue flames from torches on the walls. They did not radiate heat. Henry wanted to find out why, but this was obviously not the time. At the end of the hallway, the shrine seemed brighter. They stopped for a break for a moment. A few moments later, they heard hurried footsteps and…claws? They could also hear what sounded like someone calling them.

"Wait a moment! Wait, I said!"

They spun around, and to their surprise(And Takato's instant fury), saw Ianu and Dreadmon running to them. Takato immediately blew up.

"YOU! What do you want now? You going to make this harder for us?"

"Quiet, fool. Although I'm sure it's undeniably hard for your clearly weak mind to comprehend, I am here to help."

Takato wasn't sure if he should be more confused or insulted. Henry, however, was baffled.

"I don't get it. Why help us? Doesn't that contradict your whole reason for bringing us here in the first place?"

"An interesting point. However, the fact is that I cannot _touch_ the sword. I never said it was impossible for me to help you obtain it."

"Okay…normally, I'd welcome help with open arms, but what happened to your 'I have no interest in being friendly with you' mantra?"

"I have undergone a considerable change of heart."

"Ah. Well…okay then, I guess…but wait, you seem different. Your eyes, your height, not to mention your clothes…"

"What you see is my true self. The earlier version you met was simply a projection of my younger self."

"Okay…"

Takato then got between them, not liking this at all.

"Hold it! After all the junk you've pulled, you think you can waltz in here and say you changed your mind about not being friendly? I don't buy it one bit."

"I'm sure. The inability to trust is one of many human flaws, after all."

"AGH! Enough with this 'human' stuff already!"

"Fine. Takato, was it?"

"Yeah…"

"I will…attempt to be less hostile. I hope you will not incite me to act otherwise."

"So long as you don't pull anything…"

"I will not."

"Fine. You can come…for now."

Not saying anything more to the angry Tamer, Ianu turned to Rika.

"…Rika. Nice to see you again."

"…Hi, Ianu."

"I…would like to speak with you later, if you don't mind."

"…Sure."

"Thank you. Now, let us proceed. Dreadmon, I trust you brought it?"

"Of course, Lord Ianu."

"…Please stop calling me that."

"(Sigh)…I shall try."

Dreadmon then extended his right arm and opened his clenched hand to reveal a beautiful, sparkling blue gem. There seemed to be lights inside of it.

"With this, we may enter the inner sanctum of the shrine…but it will be quite a while until we must use it."

He then closed his hand, and the light vanished as if it had never existed. It was as if Dreadmon's very touch could smother all light…

Takato, slowly trying to lighten up, looked around the room.

"Okay…where to now, if anybody knows?"

There where three passageways, not including the corridor they had emerged from. Ianu stepped forward and held his hand aloft.

"Allow me."

He closed his eyes, and his hand began to glow a dark green. Seemingly by it's own will, his hand made a violent turn towards the easternmost hallway. Remaining in his position, Ianu began to speak softly.

"…Nothing. Nothing there at all…"

His hand then jerked to the center hall.

"…Traps…and poisonous plants. Do not even think about going there…"

Then it gently swayed to the western hall.

"…It is a long way away, but the King of Secrets is in this direction. I am sensing multiple presences, most likely monsters. This is our way."

Everyone stared at Ianu, somewhat astonished. Well, except Dreadmon, who seemed to be looking at nothing in particular, with his usual, stone-like gaze. Takato, suddenly vary curious of this mysterious young man, wanted answers.

"How did you do that? Just what are you?"

"Again, what I am is none of your concern…yet. As for how, I was born with that power, along with many others. It is a form of long-range sight…performed by concentrating every last thought to seeing whatever is in the direction of your hand."

"Whoa…"

With nothing more to say, the quiet enigma began to walk through the western hall with Dreadmon close behind. Rika began to follow, along with Renamon, who seemed agitated about something. Terriermon was hiding behind Henry's head.

"Terriermon, what are you doing?"

"T-That guy…and his Digimon…give me the creeps."

"Calm down. From what I just saw, if he wanted you to be afraid of him, he could do much worse than that. Let's go."

Henry then followed the others. Guilmon tugged at Takato's shirt.

"Takatomon, how'd he do that? Is he a Digimon?"

"…I seriously doubt it, boy. But it looks like he'll be SOME help, whatever he is…"

The two followed the rest down the hall. They joined them, with Rika snapping at them for falling behind, and they all walked onward. Ianu seemed to grow tense as the passage came to an end. Uneasy, Rika looked to him.

"…What's wrong? You act like something's gonna jump you at any second."

He answered without even turning to her, as if the slightest movement could be fatal.

"There is. I hear a very…odd…sound just ahead. I don't think I'm familiar with it."

"Oh, man…"

The four Tamers and their partners prepared for the worst. They found the source of the noise in a large, well-lit room not far from where the hall ended. All, save for Ianu and Dreadmon, were shocked at what they saw. A pair of large, snarling creatures, which looked like huge wolves with a pair of snake tails and six legs, faced them with feral eyes. They stood still, but continuously snarled and growled. Rika brought out her D-Power.

"Ravager Beast. Class: Demon. Element: Darkness. Powerful creatures that attack anything that is not of demonic origin. Their six legs and strong muscles add extreme power to their fighting capabilities. They have a dire weakness to light or powers of the Holy element…Joy."

Takato seemed unnerved. Henry was getting his cards ready, which was a good idea. Surprisingly, Ianu stepped forward, stretching his arms.

"Don't get so worked up. I shall take care of these fools."

Takato now was getting a bit steamed.

"Hey, you're pretty full of yourself. Don't you mean, 'Dreadmon shall take care of this'?"

"No."

"Wha…"

"I need the exercise, and there is no reason for Dreadmon to waste his energy on such lowly beings."

"I…you…Are you crazy?"

"(Sigh)…Just watch."

(Theme: Shadow Hearts Covenant: Europe Battle)

That said, the thin boy stepped forward, and stared directly at the Ravager Beasts. They both looked down at him, growling louder than ever. One of them began to bark at him.

"Hmph. What do you mean, 'You'd best leave before you die, small one'? Are you sure you shouldn't be the ones backing down?"

At that remark, both of them roared, and got ready to attack. The poor, foolish monsters were not ready for the next event. With speed exceeding that of a rushing gale, Ianu leaped forth and delivered a powerful kick to the jaw of one of the Ravager Beasts, and before the other could react, it got slammed in the face by his elbow. Both were sent spiraling across the room. The one that was kicked did not move. The other, however, staggered back to its feet, and at Ianu, snarling viciously. It began to glow with a red aura. Rika, Takato, Henry, and the Digimon stared at this in disbelief. Dreadmon stood with his arms crossed, his solemn gaze fixed on the battle. Ianu then spoke.

"The aura means that it is enchanted. I suggest you all take cover. This is going to get dangerous."

Dreadmon nodded and began ushering the 'audience' into the hall, and stood in front of them as if he was a shield. They could still see, however. A pair of large, bat-like wings, similar to Dreadmon's, only more physical, Burst from Ianu's back. He took flight, and rose to the top of the shrine. He stretched his arms wide apart, then brought them close together, extended away from his body and aimed to the Ravager Beast. He then began what sounded like chanting in gibberish to the others, except Rika could understand him.

"Come to me, latent darkness. Come forth to merge with my will, and be as a grand fear. Daemonial Flare!"

As soon as the chant was finished, spheres of dark light began to swirl around his hands and converged on to them, creating an orb of blackness. A cruel grin formed on Ianu's face, and the orb blasted off of his hands, which kicked back as if he had fired a gun. The black ball sailed towards the Ravager Beast with astounding speed, and made contact. In less than a second later, the creature was enveloped in a half-sphere of inky blackness. Howls of pain could be heard, and with the darkness cleared, there was not a trace of the monster. The other Tamers and Digimon stared on with a mix of amazement…and horror. This thin, seemingly frail young man had done something the likes of which they had never anticipated. The youth in question slowly descended from the air down to the ground, his wings gently beating. Once he landed, his wings disappeared. He turned towards his companions.

"…What are you staring at? Let's go."

(Theme: Live A Live: Prelude to the Demon King)

He turned and walked to the end of the room, where yet another hallway awaited. Rika looked at Dreadmon, a bit shaken.

"Dreadmon…what did he just do?"

"That was a low-level darkness spell. Daemonial Flare, I believe. Let us follow…"

Awestruck, confused, and for the most part, frightened, the remaining six followed the mysterious Tamer and his silent partner.

* * *

Myotis: Okay…done. Expect a huge battle in the next chapter! I really hope you liked this, as usual. Please review! Thanks again for reading. 


	8. Ch8: Unmasked Persona

Myotis: Oh. My. God. I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! I've been wrapped up in a lot of stuff lately… but enough excuses. Here is my new chapter!

Sarah: Geez, man. Where have you BEEN?

Myotis: …That is strictly confidential. Now, without further delay, to the review responses…

**Lady-Azura**: Thanks again! Wow, at this rate, I'll never run out of cookies.

**BloodyKitsune**: I wouldn't call it a flame. And anyway, nobody said that the King of Secrets was going to Rika. And as for Ianu, you'll see what's up with him in this chapter. And I don't like Ryo at all, either…

**lol**: As I said with the last response, you'll see why. Thanks for the review, though.

**CaliCallMePrincess**: Hey, no problem! As usual, I'm just glad you still like my story. But yeah, I know how addicting those games can get…! Sorry to hear that your holidays weren't so good…mine really weren't either. Well, thanks again!

Myotis: Right then. Now…

Sarah: Don't bother. Myotis does not own Digimon or it's related characters. He does own his characters in the story, as in his creations. That being certain Digimon, the monsters, and of course the Arukado clan. I think that's it.

Myotis: Thank you! Now it continues…

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort**_

Chapter Eight: Unmasked Persona

* * *

Following Ianu down the darkened corridor, the group was becoming even more unsettled. It was as if Ianu was a force of darkness that called forth uneasiness with his very existence. Even Dreadmon seemed a bit different. Renamon surprised them by talking to the spirit Digimon in question.

"Dreadmon."

"…Yes?"

"I may be mistaken, but you seem troubled. Is he not always like this?"

"…No. No, he is not. Something is wrong."

That brought everyone to a halt. They looked directly forward, towards the strange Tamer, who was slowly turning around while radiating a fearsome black aura. Once he turned, he began to laugh in a deranged manner.

"Ha…hahahahaha! I was wondering how long it would take you idiots to figure it out! What, did my attitude give it away? Or maybe my power? Whatever, you're all so slow! Hahahahaha!"

Rika, naturally, didn't take insults lightly.

"Who the hell are you, some freak who has to imitate someone stronger than him?"

"Whoa! Check out the tongue on the brat! You wanna know? Fine!"

With that, a shroud of smoke covered him. When it dissipated, a misty, human-like figure remained.

"I'm Eins…The First. The Guardian of the Shrine of Secrets!"

Dreadmon seemed enraged.

"Fool creature, what have you done with Ianu?"

"Aw, cool your jets, shadow man! He's sleepin' that's all…"

"Was sleeping."

Everyone looked behind them (Well, Eins was already looking that way.), and saw the real Ianu walking to them.

"I will not sit around while you try to make a fool out of me. What did you hope to gain by fooling us?"

"You! How the…nevermind. I guess you are 'his' son, after all…so I assume you what the King of Secrets, eh? Well, then you gotta go through the trial!"

"Very well."

"Hold it, mister darkness. Only one of you jerks is qualified for it, and it ain't you."

"Then who?"

Eins then looked in the direction of Henry, much to his own surprise.

"That guy. With the goofy-lookin' rabbit…thing."

Terriermon snapped up at this.

"WHO's goofy, ya talkin' gas cloud?"

"Terriermon, calm down. What do you mean? Why me?"

"None of your business."

"…"

"…Okay, enough with the staring! I don't know, okay? Your spirit matches the Sword's power, okay?"

"Uh…okay…so, what do I do?"

"Simple. You gotta defeat me. I don't care how. Gimme all ya got!"

"I don't like this. Isn't there any other way to do it?"

"How are you gonna prove your power otherwise? Now shaddup and fight!"

Eins then dashed forward at surprising speed. Henry(Terriermon attached) was just barely able to get out of the way of a well-aimed punch attack.

"Whoa! Terriermon, be careful. He's a lot stronger than he looks!"

"Like I need you to tell me! C'mon, let's do it!"

"Right!"

And with that, Terriermon Matrix Digivolved into Rapidmon. Rapidmon was constantly dashing around to avoid Eins's high-speed strikes. Eins cackled wildly as he continued his assault. Henry, growing worried, readied his cards and D-Power.

"This'll do it. Digi-Modify! Illusion, activate!"

Upon the activation of the card, multiple images of Rapidmon appeared everywhere. Eins looked around himself in a panicked manner.

"What the…? Hey, how'd you do that? No fair!"

Henry had a confident grin as he responded.

"No fair? Didn't you say you didn't care how I did this? Unless strategy is an exception, that is."

Eins's blue eyes then began to glow with an eerie light.

"Strategy, huh…? Well, how 'bout this, punk! Grand Dispel!"

One by one, the copies of Rapidmon began to fade. Henry now saw his chance.

"NOW!"

"Tri-Beam!"

The attack was launched from the true Rapidmon and all of the illusions at once. Not knowing which one to try to avoid, the arrogant guardian remained still as a powerful blast struck him in his back. A deafening shriek could be heard, and when the flash of light generated from the attacks ceased, Eins remained, floating as he was. Only now, he was beginning to dissipate.

"Damn, kid…that was good…"

Henry walked up to him with a concerned look.

"Hey…you're vanishing…"

"Oh, knock it off…it's not like I was your friend or anything. Besides…I'm not dyin'… It's always like this when me or another guardian loses…we just go to sleep for awhile…'course, who knows how long I'm gonna sleep…anyway. The sword's just ahead. I really hope…you know what you're doin'…!"

And with that, he vanished completely. Rapidmon reverted back to Terriermon and hopped up to Henry's shoulder, oddly quiet. The others hurried up to Henry. Takato slapped him on the back with a "I knew you could do it, buddy", and Rika gave a small smile and said "Not bad." Even Ianu had a small grin, which Henry took as a form of congratulations. Stepped back a bit, Henry spoke.

"Okay guys, I'm happy too. But shouldn't we hurry?"

Now reminded of the task at hand, Takato sprinted ahead.

"Yeah, that's right! C'mon, everyone!"

He took off down the hall, with Guilmon just behind him.

Without another word, the remaining Tamers and Digimon hurried after him. Rika was glad to know that what they thought was Ianu was an imposter…Eins's attitude was on her nerves. But how long had he been imitating him? Right now, she didn't care. She was glad to see the quiet Tamer was as she remembered him. The chase came to a halt when they saw the forms of Takato and Guilmon standing still. Takato was staring dumbstruck at a large structure. They all looked up at it to see that it was a gigantic stone sword. Takato was absolutely fascinated.

"Whoa…that thing's huge! Is that the King of Secrets?"

Ianu seemed equally surprised.

"…I…believe it is. I did not think it would be so…large. How is one supposed to remove it, I wonder…"

The first thing aside from the overall size of the sword that Rika noticed was that the blade and altar that it was driven into tip-first was the same mysterious language as before. She unconsciously began to read it aloud…first what was on the altar.

"…Here is the Wisdom of Earth, with the Knowledge of the Wind. The Blade of Dark Secrets known only to He who Conquered. The one who wields it, is the one who unravels the truth of the Darkness. The one who harnesses it, shall be the Heir to the Demon King's Secrets."

Then, as all where staring at her awestruck, She read the inscription on the sword itself, which, although it was much larger due to the size, was not as long.

"Ul, King of Secrets."

Ianu seemed more surprised than anyone.

"Rika…you can read it? How did you…? Oh, I see…"

"What? You mean you know why? Tell me! Please, tell me why…"

"Do not worry. There are very, very few humans that can read that…to be able to read it means that one of 'my people' have taught you, or you are related to 'us'…"

The others had no idea what was going on…save for Dreadmon, who as usual was standing not far from Ianu, with his wings folded and his arms crossed. His gaze was fixed on Rika again…as if he was waiting for something.

"What do you mean? Ianu, you aren't making any sense…"

"I know…It's so difficult to explain. This concept…I hardly understood it at first."

Then he leaned in to whisper to her.

"I know this seems rude. But I can't tell you much with your friends here. Would they mind allowing us a few moments alone to discuss this?"

"…I…think they won't mind…"

She turned to Takato, Henry, Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon with a strange expression.

"H-Hey. Listen, I gotta talk to Ianu for a while. Would you mind…I dunno, heading out? We'll catch up…"

Takato had an instantly worried look.

"Alone? But…"

Henry began to usher him out.

"C'mon, Takato. Rika will tell us about it later."

Ianu then, unexpectedly, called out to him.

"Wait, Henry. You must first do what you came to do."

"Huh?"

"Follow me, if you will."

Henry followed Ianu, who began to walk up a previously unnoticed pathway that elevated as it continued, leading to the top of the sword. Once they reached the top, Ianu stood aside, giving Henry room to move in front of him.

"So…what do I do?"

"Unless I'm mistaken…which wouldn't be a first…you should put both of your hands on the pommel. Then wait."

"Okay, I'll try it…"

Henry extended both of his arms to the giant sword, and placed his hands on the pommel. He then involuntarily closed his eyes, and found he could not move. Ianu was forced to bring his arm up to shield his dual-colored eyes to keep the sudden flash of light from hurting them. The chamber was enveloped in the light, and in his mind, Henry saw a glimpse of a strange image…a large, steel mask the size of a house. The image faded too quickly for Henry to see what the mask looked like, only that the mask had huge metal horns that grew from the top, and curved straight down. The flash ended, and when everyone could see, they saw that Ianu and Henry now stood on the altar, with Henry holding a green scepter about three feet long. It shone with a brilliant light, and at the tip was a gem with a shining glow. It truly looked like a royal treasure. Henry held it before him, admiring its luster. Ianu then, to Henry's surprise, put a hand on his shoulder.

"This proves that you are indeed the rightful owner of Ul, the King of Secrets. I know that you will be able to harness its power."

"Um…thanks, I guess…so, what do I do now?"

"Simple. Continue on. You have made an excellent accomplishment, but the task is not yet complete…now then, as Rika said, you should hurry on out of here. We'll catch up…and do be careful."

"…Alright. I will."

Henry then walked to the hall and towards the exit, and the sounds of Takato begging Henry to let him hold the scepter could be heard. Ianu then returned to Rika.

"Now then. I must tell you all of which you need to know. But first…"

He said this to her with an expression that could only be classified as sorrowful.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your…feelings. I have seen things…I know what you and your friends do is not my business, but I have been watching the six of you every time you travel…and I have seen the conversation between you and Takato."

"You…you've been spying on us…?"

"I have been observing you…to make sure you are headed in the right direction…I do not mean to eavesdrop…but Rika, what are your true feelings? I do not know what to think…"

She wasn't sure if she was angry, embarrassed, or distressed. She knew she was afraid. What was she supposed to say in this situation? She had no desire to lie to Ianu. But she was afraid of the reaction that the truth would spawn. What would he think of her, to learn that she was in love with two people? Himself, and someone who seemed to hate him? She realized…that there was no other choice.

"I…Ianu, listen. This is really freakin' hard to think about and explain, so just listen carefully, understand me, and don't get the wrong idea. Okay?"

"…I'm listening."

"What I said to you was true…but so was…what I said to Takato…I…I don't know what's wrong with me…I feel the same way about both of you. It makes me feel sick, and it makes me feel like scum. I don't know why…I don't know how…but that's how I feel…"

The two of them stood in silence for what seemed to be forever. The pressure was killing Rika…she wanted to shrivel up and die. Ianu then looked her in the eyes.

"I…think I understand, Rika. I do not know how such a thing happens…but I understand your pain. I do know one thing for certain, however. Despite the turmoil this has caused you, at some point, you must decide who it is you truly have such feelings for, and who you wish to be with. And at that time, I will be happy for you…even if I am not happy…no matter who you choose."

His words brought to her a combination of relief, happiness, and a deep, worried sadness all at once. She immediately lost all of her strength, her strong-willed resolution. She dropped her guard more than ever before and stepped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Ianu, sobbing into his shoulder. He was surprised at first, but immediately realized what was happening and hugged her back. She spoke through her chocked sobs.

"I-I don't know…I don't know who I am anymore…! I don't know what's happening to me…I don't know what's going on…! Why…why…"

Ianu was totally shaken. He had not known her long, but he had grown to know her as a person of incredible strength…of mind and will. Someone who seemed as though they would not for the life of them show any weakness, any wavering. And yet…she was here, in his arms, crying, wrapped around him as if he was the only thing keeping her from eternally drifting away into nothingness. Seeing her this way brought him such grief…he did not ever want to see her in such a state. So great the pain brought by her confusion must be…he could think of only one thing to do for her. In a gentle whisper, he did his best to console her.

"Rika…please, don't cry…it's not your fault. You cannot help how you feel…don't let it cause you so much pain."

"But…but I…what do I do…?"

"Don't worry about that. This…no one can do anything about. You must give things like this time. You will find out eventually."

"B-but…what kind of a person…loves two people at once…? I feel so disgusted with myself…"

"Rika…it doesn't make you a bad person. As I said, you cannot help it. I believe this sort of thing happens all the time…it's true that it is not meant to be, for one person to be with two people. That is why you must give your heart time. In time, you will understand which of us you truly wish to be with. Until then, you can't beat yourself up over this…"

"But WHEN? When will I know? How will I know…?"

"That…I am afraid that no one can answer. It is something that only the person will know…when and who. But please…dry your tears. Cleanse this sorrow from your mind. Contrary to what you think, you are not a bad person. You are the opposite: A wonderful person. Keep remembering that…I am sure it will help."

"Ianu…thank you…thank you so much…"

They stood there for a moment, Rika with her eyes closed so tightly, her sobs fading. Ianu, looking down at her with sad eyes and a caring smile. After a while, Rika slowly let go of Ianu, and he let go of her. He looked into her eyes, and she noticed how strangely his eyes shone. His green eye looked at her lovingly, and his red eye looked at her in a worried way. She saw this not in his expression, but as though his eyes showed his feelings. Slightly in a daze, she snapped out of it when Ianu spoke to her.

"…Do you think you will be alright?"

"…Yeah."

"…I'm glad. But I didn't know this was causing such pain for you…I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, it's not like you knew I was gonna break down…"

"…No, I suppose not."

"But, you just showed me something. Despite how cold you seem, Ianu…you're pretty kind."

"Kind? I don't-"

He was broken off by something not even Rika expected herself to do. She leaned forward and kissed him. Nothing serious, simply a quick kiss. She pulled back quickly, realizing what she did. Ianu, lost in a daze, stared off into space. Rika turned red and stared at the ground.

"Um…sorry…"

"Oh…It's…I mean, I didn't mind…"

"…Got caught up in the moment, I guess…"

"…I suppose that's natural…"

The two of them were unable to look at each other, both of which were quite red at the moment. After regaining their composure, their eyes met again. Ianu spoke in a shy and nervous manner.

"Well, I…er, that is, I'm glad I could help you."

"I'm…glad that you did. Thanks…"

"I will always be far more than happy to help you. Speaking of which…we've gotten so far off topic. You wanted to know why you are able to read the language…and what is going on in this world."

Back in reality, Rika remembered everything.

"That's right. What did you mean by saying I had to be related in some way to 'your people'? Ianu, just what are you…?"

"I am…a half-breed. I am half human…and half Aedin."

* * *

Myotis: Okay…there's chapter eight. Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but all will be explained in the next chapter! I really hope you liked it. As usual, please review, and thanks so much for reading! 


	9. Ch9: Genesis of the Past

Myotis: Okay…Time to get my butt in gear. I'm going to try to update faster now…assuming I can. That is, as long as schoolwork or anything else doesn't get in my way. It seems that I have YET AGAIN made at least one person upset with my work…sorry…here's the reviews…

**Lady-Azura**: I'm on a roll! (Stores away) Thanks again for the review!

**The Digital Gate**: Thanks! I'm glad to see that I'm keeping him in-character.

**Lady Sapphira**: I'm really glad you like it! It took me a while to come up with how the chapter ended. Oh, and I'm glad that my review helped. Thanks for yours!

**CaliCallMePrincess**: I'm really sorry you didn't like it. But this story is part romance…and it is for the most of it something of a 'love triangle', which will get sorted out soon enough. I'm sorry if it was too dramatic, or (shudders), corny…this was just meant to be a special moment…and Rika wasn't so much as frustrated or angry, more of a state of extreme sadness…sort of(But that does sound like her…taking her frustration out on a rock…heheheh.). Thanks again for reviewing, though…sorry…

**lol**: Look, I'm sorry, but I never said Eins was some incredibly powerful enemy. He was 'The First'. You'll see bigger battles in the near future.

Myotis: Okay…that's all for now. Sarah?

Sarah: Okay. Myotis does not own Digimon, only his creations...And cheer the hell up, already!

Myotis: I'm trying…I hate making people unhappy. Anyway…

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort**_

Chapter Nine: Genesis of the Past

* * *

"Half…Aedin? Just what is that?" 

Rika, now more or less back to her old self, didn't get Ianu's meaning. He wasn't looking at her now, just staring in another direction…as if looking back in time.

"To put it simply…the child of a human and a being called an Aedin. An Aedin is…something not of this world."

"Okay, that didn't clear anything up. What's an Aedin? You make it sound like it's some kind of space alien…"

"More or less."

"…You've GOT to be kidding."

"I wish I was. If you truly want to know…well, it's a long story."

"It's not like I've got anything else to do."

"All right. Many, many years ago…there was a being. This being hailed from a different dimensional plane. He traveled through many realms, and came across an empty one. He felt that it needed something. So, with his power, he created a world. He liked the world, and named it Krisaetia. But found that it needed life-forms. So he created many different beings…mammals, reptiles, birds, insects, even creatures like dragons and monsters. Each of these races had a protector…the highest form of life for the species. The protectors where unique, and the creator gave them the name 'Aedin'. One Aedin for each species…and one very special one."

"Man, this is confusing…but what do you mean, special?"

"Well…this Aedin was in fact the Lord of the Aedins. He was, and this will sound corny so bear with me, the Aedin of Aedins. He was the protector of the protectors. A fragment from every last race was used to create him. The creator made him the ruler of Krisaetia. He was no tyrant, this king of Aedins…his was a just, kind rule. He left no creature out. If only that lasted…"

"Man, there's ALWAYS a catch to this sort of thing…"

"Exactly. At some point, something came over the other Aedins. All of them, aside from the Aedins of Humans, Angels, and Demons rebelled against their Lord."

"You mean that place even has angels and demons? This is getting very hard to believe…"

"Yes, I know…but they are not real angels or demons, they just greatly resemble them. Now, with the help of his three friends, the Aedins that did not rebel, the Lord of Aedins was able to defeat the rebellion. Strange thing about Aedins…the creator made it clear that if an Aedin is defeated by anything other than another Aedin, it is banished from that realm…forever, apparently."

"So…since they were all defeated by other Aedins, what happened? Did they die or something?"

"As far as I know, I don't think they can. They were, however, sealed. At certain points throughout Krisaetia, statues representing the Aedins appeared. They were the seals. The Lord of Aedins, though, somehow knew they would break free some day. So, he went to sleep, attempting to 'evolve', so that he could better match them. But when he awoke, he changed. I don't know what happened…it's as if his soul was ruined as he slept. He was no longer the kind king as before. He soon revealed that he had no plans to keep Krisaetia the way it was. But the Aedin of Humans, who was his best friend, was at a point before he went to sleep, incarnated in a human body. Apparently he thought it would be fun…he was a rather unusual individual. He and three friends he had made while growing up somehow defeated the Lord of Aedins, against all odds. Defeated by a human, he had to leave Krisaetia…he came to Earth, and in his madness created hundreds upon hundreds of sons and daughters, due to his immortality."

"Man…this is all hard to take in. But wait, does that mean…?"

"Yes…I am one of his children."

"Oh, man…I can hardly believe this. I mean, it makes sense, but you…?"

"I don't follow him and I never will. But most of his children do."

"…Who is he?"

"His name, as it has been since he came to your world…is Megido Arukado. He moved back in time upon arriving, and appeared as a master samurai in medieval Japan. He started a clan…the Arukado clan…and that is where it began. Ever since those ancient days, he has sought out and used women with any above average spiritual power, and used them to create heirs to his power…"

"…So in other words, he's a complete lecher, with power."

"…Yes, that works."

"Okay, so…to the main question. Why the hell can I understand that writing, and your spells?"

"…My spells?"

"Oh…that's right, it wasn't you. But it was the same thing! So tell me already…just what am I?"

"You, Rika, are human. The only explanation I have is that you may have at some point in your childhood spent a long time around someone who was of my clan. Our powers sort of…rub off on others."

"That's a how…I need a who."

"That…I have no idea of."

"Crap."

"Regardless, that's all I can tell you…unless there is something you wanted to know?"

"Yeah…just what kind of Aedin is your other half?"

"I-I don't really know…Megido said that I was an Angel…but you've seen my wings. I think, judging from my powers, I may be part Vampire…"

"I'd be scared if I didn't like you so much."

"…Thanks. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Why do you talk like some archaic wizard?"

"…"

She snickered. That was…unexpected, in Ianu's case.

"I…can't help it."

"Aw, I'm just kiddin'."

"Right…well, I think we should head out now."

"Might as well. Let's go already…there's something up with this place."

Rika then proceeded to walk out of the room, and towards the entrance of the ruins from which they came, with Ianu right behind her.

The path seemed shorter than before, especially since now nothing stood in their way. They saw a bright light ahead, and hurried to the source. They were now outside, the bright, odd-colored sun stinging their eyes. They saw the rest of the group, all of which seemed to have fallen asleep, save for Renamon and Dreadmon, who stared out into the distance. The two turned once they heard Rika and Ianu's footsteps. The sleeping ones stirred, and slowly awoke. Takato was surprisingly quick to snap into reality.

"Rika! He didn't try anything, did he?"

This was answered with a resounding slap to the back of his head.

"Shut up, Gogglehead! Geez, that's something I'd expect YOU to do, claiming to trip!"

"Uh…sorry?"

Rika knew, of course, that he wouldn't do such a thing. She'd known Takato far too long to think he'd pull a stunt like that. He was simply too…honest. A good thing, of course. Dreadmon then slowly walked towards Ianu, and whispered something to him. Ianu then had an expression on his face that signaled alarm.

"If you'll excuse me…this will only take one moment."

He then faced a shady part of the mountainside, and began to recite a spell.

"Sleeping shadows, awaken. Separate so that I may cross through. Shadowpath…"

After he was finished, the shadows around the spot he faced moved, forming a door-like shape. He walked into them without hesitation. Takato spoke up.

"I say we ditch 'em while he's gone!"

"Shut UP, Gogglehead!"

He then returned from…where ever he went.

"Sorry about that…there was business that I needed to take care of. Shall we be off?"

Takato's face showed quite a lot of surprise.

"You're coming with us? I thought you were just helping with the sword!"

"I see. Well, If I'm not wanted here…"

He turned to leave, but Rika stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey, hold on. No one said that."

"Uh, actually…"

"Takato. SHUT. UP."

"…Yes ma'am."

Ianu turned around. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"I…do not want to be around if I am going to cause problems."

"Hey, just don't do anything to start them, and no problem."

"Rika…all right, I'll stay…but I'm not sure there won't be any problems anymore."

At this time they noticed how quiet Henry had been. Takato asked him if he was okay, and he shook his head wildly, as if still asleep.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine…just thinking. This scepter…the King of Secrets…I feel strange when I hold it."

Ianu then looked to him.

"That's a good sign. Your powers are starting to synchronize with Ul. You haven't used it, and yet you are already growing used to it…fascinating…"

Takato, getting irritable for obvious reasons, was growing impatient.

"Okay, that's cool and all, but let's just get GOING! I wanna go back to that hotel…!"

They all began to follow him, after he swiftly took off. Rika caught up to him and spoke in a low voice.

"Takato, listen. I have something very important to talk to you about in the hotel…alone. Hey, wipe that look off your face!"

"Oops, sorry! But you got it."

"Good."

The group hurried on, tired(and in Guilmon andTerriermon's cases, hungry),to the comfort of the village.

* * *

Myotis: Okay…sorry that this one's short, and most likely kind of boring. But it was meant as an explanatory chapter, anyway. Regardless, I hope you liked it. I promise there's going to be more action in chapter 10…something big's going to happen…!

Please review, and thanks again for reading!


	10. Ch10: He of the Demonkind

Myotis: Oh, man…Everyone, I am REALLY, REALLY sorry…I know, I am a lazy-as-heck-updater-that-doesn't-know-how-irritating-he-is. Sorry…I'll try to do better. I've just been dealing with so much right now! For example, I'm currently co-authoring a story with a friend right now, based on the Krisaetia concept. We intend to get it published! Most would say we should focus on finishing high school right now, but meh. Anyway, for the reviews…

**Lady Sapphira:** I know you were waiting…sorry. But thanks for the encouragement! I like how you review, by the way. Oh, and as an answer for your question…it just so happens that he's going to make an appearance in this chapter! Thanks again for reviewing.

**The Digital Gate**: Yeah, I try to keep 'em both how I remember them. Thanks for your review!

Myotis: Right! Now then…

Sarah: Hold it. Normally, you act all depressed and mopey when you take so long to get your chapters up. But you seem so…I dunno, bouncy. Since when are you so cheery?

Myotis: Oh, that…well, I'm in a good mood. Thanks to a certain person.

Sarah: Holy…you ARE human, after all…

Myotis: Whatever could you mean?

Sarah: …I'm going to have to talk to you later, apparently. I'm just going to get this going…

Disclaimer: Myotis does not own Digimon. In fact, he hardly owns anything, save for his own creations, like Krisaetia, the Aedins, and the Arukado clan.

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort

Chapter Ten: He of the Demonkind

* * *

The four Tamers and their partners continued on now at a relaxed pace, not expecting any trouble. They were all silent, lost in their own worlds. Takato was simply looking forward to his chat with Rika, who was wondering why she had such an emotional breakdown earlier. It just…wasn't like her. Henry was contemplating the responsibility of his newfound item, and supposed weapon. He wondered what kind of powers it had, what secrets it could unlock. And as for Ianu…it was anyone's guess. He was simply walking forward, staring ahead with an expressionless face. He suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and turned his eyes to Dreadmon when he felt his thoughts._Lord Ianu, you should not…_

_Dreadmon, please, I have no idea how many times this makes it that I've asked you not to call me that._

…_My apologies. Very well…Ianu. You should not be walking in this sunlight, especially not for such a length of time. You know how harmful the light is to you._

…_Yes. But I don't feel like rushing. I can take it. The village is not far from here._

_(sigh)…Very well. But do be careful…I sense a being ahead._

_Really? I can't feel a thing. Are you sure it isn't your imagination…?_

…_No. Look ahead._

The two of them stopped abruptly and looked ahead. Standing in front of the party was a tall man in a black suit. His jet-black hair went a good ways down his back, blending in with his clothing perfectly. His face had an undeniably bored expression. However, he smiled faintly once he saw Ianu. He then stepped forward and began to speak.

"Well, kid, I'd like to say it's good to see you again. But that isn't the case this time."

"…Karasu?"

"Yep."

Rika looked at them both strangely.

"Okay, just what is going on?"

Ianu turned to her with a strange look in his eye.

"This is one of my brothers, Karasu Arukado…he has the power of the Demon Aedin."

"Oh…wait, what!"

Karasu kept his attention on Ianu, smirking.

"Hey, kid…since when are you so popular?"

"Knock it off. These are my…friends. They're helping me, and I'm helping them. That's all."

"Right. Anyway, I came all the way from Okinawa for a reason. You already know Megido's here, right?"

"Yes…Why?"

"Well…he's not the only visitor. It seems you have some refugees on this little world of yours."

"What? What are you talking about, Karasu?"

"Two kids. They both ran from him. A sister and a brother…the brother being the newest addition."

"…Where are they?"

"Hell, man, it's pretty much anyone's guess."

At this, Ianu nearly fell face-first on the ground.

"Some help you are. What are their names?"

"The sister's name is Genevieve. The brother's is Abel."

"Eve? Oh, no…I hope she doesn't end up killing herself."

"Heh. Tell me about it, the girl's a natural disaster. Anyway…I gotta get going. I've got some business here…I'll meet up with you when you're ready to head out to the next town."

They all stared at him at this. Takato, not really sure what was going on(who could blame him?), spoke up.

"Catch up? You're coming with us?"

"Maybe. Anyway, time's short and all that. See ya."

With that, he vanished, leaving the rest rather dumbstruck. Aside from Ianu, that is, who seemed used to it.

"Tch…same as always. Anyway…we should get going."

Takato snapped out of it and blinked in confusion a few times before speaking.

"Oh, right. Well, let's go!"

They continued their walk, and when they could see the village ahead, a small smile crept over their faces. Well, small for Ianu , Rika, and Henry. Giant grins for Takato, Guilmon, and Terriermon. God only knows if Dreadmon even had a mouth, or if he'd smile anyway. They once again were suddenly drawn to a halt, though not by Dreadmon's warning. Their D-Powers began to flash, and a digital field manifested before them. Takato, understandably, expressed quite a bit of frustration before speaking.

"Agh! Of all the most inconvenient times! Why now? Wait…why is there a Digital Field?"

Dreadmon answered him, his third eye showing a worried look.

"It's similar to your world…when a Digimon crosses over to this world, it does so in a Digital Field. Ones of this size are quite rare, however."

The lot of them stared forward, wondering what would emerge. Needless to say, they were shocked when an Omnimon appeared. It was different, though…its armor was a shiny black color, and the Garurumon head was red, and the WarGreymon head was silver. The rest seemed the same. The strange Digimon turned to face them, and emitted a large roar, raising its sword. Takato removed his D-Power to scan it.

"CorruptOmnimon…Group: Dark Knight, Level: Mega, Type: Virus.

Techniques: No information…? What the heck?"

Ianu looked absolutely frightened.

"…It's just like the FallenAngemon we're trying to revert at the castle. This is Megido's work."

Rika looked at the monstrous being, and then to Ianu.

"What? Your dad did this? Oh, man…"

For the first time in a while, surprisingly, Terriermon spoke up.

"Um…This is bad. We've got all this trouble and the genius over here won't stop staring at his new toy to notice!"

Surprised, they looked to Henry, who was absolutely oblivious of the dangers at hand. He simply stared on at the King of Secrets… Ianu almost immediately turned away.

"He's enspelled. Terriermon, protect him while the rest of us handle this…"

"Uh, sure…"

Ianu, Rika, Takato, and their Digimon then approached the restless Corrupt Omnimon. Takato immediately began, by Matrix Digivolving Guilmon into WarGrowlmon. Rika followed, sending Renamon to Taomon. To their surprise, Ianu did the same. It hadn't occurred to them that they hadn't yet seen Dreadmon's next form. His body began to grow, becoming much larger, and muscular rather than thin. His claws on his hands and feet grew in length greatly. A thick mane of black, shadow-like hair was growing from his head, and his horns continued to grow through it in a spiral fashion. An extra set of wings appeared, identical to his other pair…but all four then lost their covering, becoming nothing but bones. Takato stared on in amazement.

"Whoa…what is that…?"

Ianu, who seemed very tense at the moment, was still able to speak in his usual calm voice.

"Mammon. I know the name is strange. But there is a demon of the same name…he is the digital version of it. I have never seen him have much difficulty in this form…but still, did Karasu HAVE to leave when something like this happened…?"

Suddenly, he heard a voice right behind him.

"You whined?"

"Karasu…! How the…never mind, give us a hand."

"Fine. I was pretty damn bored."

Rika, wondering what was with his attitude, was about to say something when she noticed he was changing…into something demonic.

* * *

Myotis: Okay…freaking cliffhanger. Sorry to end it so soon, but I'll have the next chapter up soon. By the way, I've been curious as to what you think of my original characters, so feel free to let me know! Thanks as always for reading, and please review! 


	11. Ch11: The Devil's Luck

Myotis: Okay, I'm back! Hope I didn't take too much longer than expected. Have I ever mentioned that I loathe homework with a passion matching that of a red dragon's infernal breath? 'Cause I do. Anyway…Review response time. Oh, and by the way…I may be calling or not naming certain attacks. This is because I either can't remember them or don't feel that they need to be said.

**lol**: Yeah, sorry about that. I was kinda in a hurry. Well, sorry to hear you don't like CorruptOmnimon's name, though I've no idea why. But thanks for sharing your thoughts and reviewing anyway!

**The Digital Gate**: Hmm…let's see…I guess the best way I can show it would be something like "ee-ahn-oo", or something. Sorry, I suck at explaining things most of the time. And I certainly hope that I am portraying Karasu's character correctly…thanks for the review, as usual!

**CaliCallMePrincess**: Nice to hear from you again! Honestly, I don't blame you for thinking chapter 10 was boring…I hate to say it, but my heart wasn't into it like it should have been. And I really do like where my book is going so far, but my co-author needs to get his butt in gear and help me out some. But it's cool how you're wanting to get one published as well…and I know what you mean by money problems! So, good luck to you as well, and thanks once again for reviewing my story.

**Blue Kyuubimon**: Nice to meet you, and thanks so much for the excellent review! I'm glad you like it so much. And don't worry- I'm going to keep on adding more. It's most likely going to turn out pretty long, and I'm thinking about turning it into a series.

Myotis: Okay…I'm in a really good mood now. Time to get this started! Sarah?

Sarah: About that…could I just take a break today? Get Wraithmon to do it or something.

Myotis: Sure…hey, were is he, anyway?

Sarah: Ya got me. I haven't seen him since the last time he showed up.

Myotis: Hmm…I wonder if conversing with alternate forms of my psyche and not knowing their whereabouts is a starting stage in insanity.

Sarah: …Okay, that was weird.

Myotis: Ah, who cares. I do not own Digimon. Like I'd do fanfiction if I could alter the very plot at will. Hey…not a bad idea…

Sarah: Myotis…what have I told you about that kind of thinking?

Myotis: Only when no one else can hear me?

Sarah: Yes…Wait, no, I mean- Ah, just forget it.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort**_

_**Chapter Eleven: The Devil's Luck**_

* * *

Rika, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon all stared in awe and slight fear at Karasu's transformation. His skin changed to an obsidian shade of black. His eyes were now invisible, enshrouded by a thin black mist protruding from his eyes. His hair looked like long needles. He became very muscular, and his fingernails grew as long as short swords. He grew about two feet taller, and his ears became pointed. About the only things that still seemed the same were his face and suit, the latter somehow not looking stretched or too small at all…as if it had grown along with him. He shifted his arms a bit, as though loosening up.

"Ahhh…all right, then…Let's get this party started."

Snapping out of their trances, the two Tamers and their partners turned to face the now impatient CorruptOmnimon, who began the battle with a viscous assault. The violent Mega aimed the Garurumon cannon at the group, and attacked.

"INFERNAL CANNON!"

A large blast of violet energy blasted forth from the cannon. The moment WarGrowlmon saw the blast, he unleashed an Atomic Blaster. The two powerful energies clashed, and time seemed to stop for just a moment. Then WarGrowlmon's attack came through, causing the opposing force to vanish, along with dealing a powerful blow to CorruptOmnimon. Rika immediately saw an excellent opportunity to strike when he fell to the ground.

"Now! Do it, Taomon!"

At amazing speeds, Taomon painted a mystic sign in the air, which became a form of power. It dashed forward, and upon making contact became a brilliant flash of magic power. Corrupt Omnimon's roars of pain could be heard very clearly. When the light faded, he was getting back up. Ianu now launched his plan of attack.

"Mammon. Block his path and destroy his weapons."

"At once."

Showing almost no movement at all, Mammon dashed at nearly light speed in front of his enemy. He halted for a brief second before using his attack.

"Claws of the Fallen."

Raising his right arm, his sword-like claws radiated with viral energy, and he brought them down, severing CorruptOmnimon's left arm, and the cannon with it. The roars were let loose again, but not before another Claws of the Fallen destroyed his sword arm. Mammon then returned to his original position.

Now it was Karasu's move. He casually walked to the monstrous Dark Knight, and stared him in the face.

"You know…I feel kinda sorry for you, man. Created only to be used and destroyed. Oh, well…Guess I really don't."

He then vanished, leaving a slight afterimage. Several sounds were then heard, all which sounded like swords slicing through the air. Ianu was the only one who saw the hundreds of light-speed slashes rending the creature into many pieces. In les than two seconds, Karasu reappeared and began to walk away, in his human form, as CorruptOmnimon faded out of existence.

Overcome with amazement, Takato couldn't contain his excitement.

"That was so AWESOME! Rika, did you see that? Cause I sure as heck didn't! He slashed it up like it was nothing!"

"Ugh…you're so embarrassing…"

Karasu merely looked down at him with a puzzled look.

"Geez, kid, calm down already…well, about time."

Everyone turned to the direction Karasu was looking in. They were surprised to see a little boy and a young girl running to them. The boy was lean, with seemingly average clothing for someone of his age. His skin was a dark color, like a tan. His hair was a very dark brown., and was just a little bit longer than average. His eyes were a bright yellow color. The young lady with him was very slender, wearing a beautiful black dress that would cause most modern people to consider her gothic on sight. Unlike the boy, her skin was a fair, almost pale color. Most of her hair was blond…a little less than half of each strand of hair faded from blond to black near the end. It looked like highlights, yet it seemed natural. Her eyes were unusual as well- they were orange. And Takato couldn't help but notice how cute she was, although he quickly dismissed the thought, once he noticed why they were running. A strange, winged, human-shaped being was chasing them. Ianu's eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight of them and the creature.

"…Eve! Is that…Abel? Both of you, keep running! Rika, Takato, come on!"

They nodded and hurried after the now-flying Tamer, Takato at the same time wondering when he took orders from him. They kept getting closer, and the two new faces passed the six of them. The girl turned and looked at Ianu and yelled to him when they passed.

"Ianu, please, be careful!"

"Just get out of here!"

The group stopped, and now faced the mysterious creature. It's body was vaguely human, shaped a bit strangely around the arms and legs, making them seem bigger than they should look. It was covered from head to toe in black wrapping that looked like denim, leaving none of its body exposed. Where it's right eye would be shined a small, perfectly round light. On its back were six crow-like wings. Astonished, Rika accessed her D-Power to gain information.

"The Nameless One…Class and Element unknown. A being of unknown origin that appears to have existed in the World of Deletion since its creation. Reports from the world's inhabitants suggest that it may be biological in nature. No further information is available on this creature. Great."

Takato was mesmerized by the creature. It had a frightening appearance, but it seemed elegant. It hovered before him with unearthly grace. He was about to think that it was gentle, and then he noticed something he didn't expect. Ianu was trembling. His normally distant, cold expression was replaced with what could only be described as terror. He clearly knew the creature's true nature. The frightened Tamer then spoke.

"Everyone…listen to me. It's considering letting us leave. If we make no hostile actions, it will leave everyone alone and go. Do NOT move, and do not show any ill intent…"

They didn't respond, but Tamer and Digimon alike complied. The Nameless One simply continued to hover in one spot, tall enough to see well over all of their heads. Despite that, it didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. That, or they couldn't tell anyway…sort of hard when the only part of someone's face you can see is what appears to be an unmoving eye. After what seemed like forever, it moved. More of a jolt, actually. It looked like an android reacting to a malfunction, the way it suddenly moved its arm, head, and wing. It then turned and began to move in the direction it came, wings slowly beating. When it was out of site, everyone let out a sigh of relief. The two from earlier came up to them, the boy with a big smile, and the girl looked extremely worried. The girl spoke first, directly to Ianu.

"Ianu, I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to be killed by him…"

"Just…calm down, Eve. He doesn't hurt people for no reason…usually."

He ended the sentence in a pained voice, as if remembering a horrible tragedy. He then looked to the smiling boy.

"So you're Abel…the new brother. I suppose you know how this twisted family works already?"

"Yep. Join or Die, that sums up Dad's rule."

"Indeed. What are you two doing here, though?"

"Eve wanted to find you, and she said she could sense you in this world, but we got lost, and ran into that guy…"

"Really. And then what? The Nameless One normally doesn't even pay attention to other beings."

"Wow, you ARE as sharp as Eve said…well, we tried talking to him, and he didn't answer. Then we followed him, and he vanished. Then we just kept on walking, looking for him. We felt something weird, and when we turned around, HE was following US. Then we ran, and here we are."

"I see…I've never heard of him acting like that before."

"A-hem."

Ianu turned around to see Rika impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry…Rika, Takato…This is Genevieve Arukado, one of my sisters. Genevieve, Rika and Takato are new…friends…of mine."

For reasons he wasn't sure why, Takato immediately stepped forward past Ianu and brought out his hand to Genevieve.

"Nice to meet you, Genevieve. I'm Takato Matsuki, and this is Guilmon."

She shyly took his hand and shook it, and Guilmon looked at her with a big, goofy grin.

"Um…nice to meet you, too, Takato…and please, call me Eve."

Rika wasn't sure she liked were this was going, but she tried to be friendly.

"Rika Nonaka. This is Renamon."

Renamon nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing. Eve smiled at both of them and bowed.

Abel then spoke up.

"Well…I guess everyone but Eve doesn't know me. I'm Abel Arukado. I'm the youngest in the family, next to Mareo, as far as I know."

Everyone greeted him, and then Ianu and Eve began conversing of matters no one but them understood. Takato spoke to Rika in a low voice.

"You know, this is nice and all, but I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something."

Rika slapped herself on the forehead when she realized.

"Not something, someone! We left Henry and Terriermon back there! We gotta check on him…Hey, Ianu! We're going to check on Henry."

"Hm? Oh, right. I'd completely forgotten. We'll join you soon enough."

"Got it. See ya."

With that, Rika, Takato, Renamon, and Guilmon hurried of to the area Henry and Terriermon were in.

* * *

Myotis: Well, that was fun. I've been itching to get Eve, Abel, and The Nameless One in here since the first chapter! Well, I'll probably have the next chapter up soon enough, 'cause I'm eager to continue! I hope you liked it, and, as usual, please review! Thanks a ton! 


	12. Ch12: Psychosoma

Oh my God! And UPDATE! Thousand apologies, everyone; my computer went down, and due to financial issues, my family couldn't get a new one. Fortunately I do have one now, it's a Christmas present. So, the story goes on! Like last time, I'll be more than happy to continue on, as long as I'm wanted to. So, to the unbelievably late review responses…

**The Digital Gate**: Yeah, no kidding. Hmm…yeah, he probably would have asked her for bread, but in this case he knows that there's tons where they're going, so he's trying to be patient. Thanks for reviewing!

**CaliCallMePrincess**: You think so? That's great, then! It's probably because I'm used to taking it. Anyway the book idea is unfortunately more or less shot…Maybe. Good ideas, though. Heheheh… I'll just have to see what I can do. Thanks again for your review!

**Blue Kyuubimon**: Thank you! I certainly will, as long as it's wanted, til the end of course. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay…this one might be a little short but bear with me, please: I'm not quite used to writing chapters anymore, I'll get back into it soon enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Digimon Tamers: Life's Pain and Death's Comfort**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Psychosoma**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Takato ran in the direction they left Henry and Terriermon, with Guilmon and Renamon close by. Soon enough, they found him in a trace-like state, still staring at the King of Secrets. Terriermon was yelling at him to snap out of it, and he did so when Rika and Takato joined him.

"Uh…huh? What just happened?"

Relieved, Takato answered him

"Ianu said you were enspelled, or something. We had to fight this weird digimon when you were out of it."

"Seriously? Oh, man…sorry about that."

"Hey, you couldn't help it, right? Don't worry!"

Rika spoke up, eager to return.

"Yeah, we just need to ask Ianu about it later. Come on, let's get going."

They returned just in time to see Ianu bidding farewell to Eve and Abel, who vanished in a dark light.

"Ah, you're back. I trust you are alright?"

Curious about what had happened, Henry answered him.

"I think so, but what just happened to me? I don't remember anything."

"When one is enspelled, they have no control over their actions. Fortunately they are more an object than a being in that state, and others cannot control them either. It happens to anyone these artifacts come in direct contact with…mine pulled the same thing on me."

Takato was curious about Ianu's sword, but right now, he just wanted to get back to save haven.

"Okay…but can we get going now? I think I've had enough for today, and Guilmon's probably going to go into withdrawal if he doesn't get any bread soon."

As if it was an agreement, Guilmon's stomach let loose a large growl, followed by a sad whine from him.

"Takatomoooon…hurry up…"

"I know, I know…"

"Very well. Let us be off, then."

Ianu turned and began to walk off, making it seem as if he knew exactly where the town was. Which, at this point, would be an unsurprising fact for the Tamers. They followed, and noticed that they no longer felt the energy draining effects of the Desert of Sloth. Rika, being the first to notice, made it clear.

"Hey…I'm nowhere near as tired as before. What's with this place?"

Ianu answered without turning, apparently expecting it.

"I believe it is due to the King of Secrets, as it has dominance over Earth and Wind. The Desert of Sloth is an area with a great amount of affinity for the Earth element, so it may obey it. Furthermore…You are willing it so, are you not, Henry?"

"…Yeah. How'd you know that? Is it one of it's powers?"

"No, it is YOUR power."

The group stopped to an abrupt halt.

"…MY power? What do you mean?"

He turned, seeing that quite an explanation was in order.

"Well…since coming here, you all had a myriad of potential abilities unlocked. I'm surprised you didn't notice; it's my understanding that they naturally reveal themselves. In fact, you all should be more than a match for most of the creatures here, and that doesn't even compare to how your Digimon have gained in power."

There was silence. They all seemed to be letting this sink in. Takato, suddenly very interested, spoke up.

"So let me get this straight. We can fight monsters?"

"Very effectively, I'd think."

"…This. Is the best thing. EVER!"

Takato was practically bursting with excitement, and could he be blamed? Rika simply shook her head and smirked, but was clearly quite surprised.

"So…can we fight them as effectively as you can?"

"I should imagine so. However…I would advise against doing so until all of our artifacts are in our possession. Bare hands simply do not work on the stronger ones."

"Gotcha. Hey, is someone gonna calm Gogglehead down, or do I have to do it forcibly?"

Hearing this, Takato stopped immediately, and looked at her, somewhat scared.

"…Uh, I'll stop."

"Good. Now we can figure out more of these powers of ours later, let's just get-"

She cut off immediately. A tremendous wave of oppression enveloped her. She heard something in her mind.

_No no no no no no no no! Yes, do it. NO! Not my son! YES! He does not listen! KILL HIM. He does not follow. KILL HIM NOW. NO! I don't want to kill them anymore! YOU MUST! They will kill YOU. Do it NOW! Kill him kill him kill him kill him kill him-_

She fell on her knees, her head feeling like it was about to burst.

"What…the hell…is this…?!"

The rest of the group rushed to her, surprised and worried.

The voices continued.

_Then kill the others. No. DO IT. No! Kill them and he has no one. Kill them and he listens only to you. No! Not him, not his friends, no one! It is your need, they are not worthy. They don't deserve to go on, kill them NOW! NO! I WILL NOT! Then just the girl. She's special to him. Break his heart, then break him. Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up-_

"Stop it! Get the hell out of my head!"

She was in tears now, barely hanging on to hear sanity. Then, when it seemed she could no more, it ended. She felt so calm, so serene. She looked up to see Ianu holding he hand before her, and Henry extending his sceptre, both speaking the same enigmatic words. They stopped, and she rose.

"What…what just happened to me?"

Ianu had a concerned look on his face, as did Takato…though his was closer to panic.

"It looked like a psychic attack. At this point that's all I can say…"

"Rika! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think so. My head hurts, but that's it. Thanks, you guys…"

They continued on, wanting to get to the inn before going any further on this matter. Ianu and Takato stayed very close to her for the trip, either one dropping their guard for a second. Rika herself didn't know what to think. Why exactly was she being hit with all these revelations? Confusing feelings, newfound power, and now a victim of what seemed to be a very disturbing attack. Not wanting to dwell on it any further, she kept walking with them, knowing that as long as they keep going, they would be able to deal with any obstacles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…And that's it for now. I'll get to work on the next one soon enough. Let me know what you thought!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
